Dreaming of the Past
by Pagan Goddess of Chocolate
Summary: Miranda, a young and struggling historian specialising in modern history is given a sword from the dark ages to study which will shake her world to its very roots. GalahadOC, definately not your typical fall back in time story.
1. Prologue

**Dreaming of the Past **

**I don't own anything from the King Arthur movie or anything else that may be recognised.**

_Miranda, a young and struggling historian specialising in modern history is given a sword from the dark ages to study which will shake her world to its very roots._

Hi, this is my first story and I really hope it goes down well with everyone. The prologue is really short because it is mainly just helping to give a bit of an introduction to the main character and a hint at what's to come. It is, after all, the prologue. Updates will, hopefully, come weekly or maybe sooner but in this first update I uploaded the first chapter too. Enjoy!

----------------------------

**Prologue**

Miranda Richardson picked up the rusty sword from its pedestal. Slowly turning the fifteen hundred year old instrument over in her hands she closely examined it, scribbling down notes as she went…_slight corrosion on the hilt, detailed engravings down length of blade but unable to distinguish exact design,…_

A child prodigy she'd been called, Miranda had been home schooled by an obsessive mother until she was shipped off to high school when she was only ten. Skipping a year she had ended up doing her HSC at only fifteen and went straight into university. The kind of kid you see on A Current Affair and other such shows. Now, at eighteen she was struggling to be taken seriously by the historical societies of the world. It's not easy being a teenage girl, no matter how 'gifted', in an industry dominated over by elderly males.

She returned the sword to its place and dusted the rust specks off her gloves. The sword had been discovered three weeks ago by an archaeologist at Cadbury Castle in Somerset, England. The place was believed to be the where Arthur's Camelot had resided.

_Pfft…_

Miranda had never had the most active of imaginations. Her whole childhood, not that she had had much of one, had been devoted to learning and study. She had been a perpetual failure at art practical and just about any other subjects that involved such blatant creativity. Not that she hadn't then made it all up with extra theory work that is. Socialising and fun had been virtually forbidden.

Spinning in her swivel office chair Miranda flicked on the TV just in time for the late night news. Resting her feet on the desk she leaned back against the headrest, releasing her dead straight blonde-brown hair from its bun.

It was whilst paying strict attention to tomorrow's forecast Miranda saw, or more like sensed it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she shivered, slowly her eyes were drawn to a corner of her office where the wavered a whitish blur, possibly human shaped. The indistinct blur flickered once, twice, before dissipating. Rubbing her eyes she tried to get a better look at this strange phenomenon but with no success, it was already gone.

Suddenly bone weary Miranda switched off the room's multitude of electrical equipment and went up to bed, dismissing her vision to that of a late night hallucination.


	2. 1 First Contact

**Dreaming of the Past **

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

The alarm clock started bleeping the same moment the mobile phone on her bedside table began ringing, one of those tunes everyone knows but nobody can name. Rolling over lazily Miranda slammed the sleep button before flipping open her phone and taking the call.

"I waited as long as I could, it is a decent hour now ay?" came the thick Scottish accent through the phone.

"Mmmmhmmm," Miranda rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. It was exactly seven thirty going by the alarm clock. "What is it you want Alfie?"

"I was wonderin' if ye got the sword and letter I sent ye." Alfred sounded so energetic, too energetic.

"Yea I was looking at it last night. It's in remarkably good condition for being buried fifteen hundred years."

"That it is, that's why I sent it to ye. I've been so busy lately with this new excavation I was wonderin' if ye could do some study on it?"

"Alfie, I specialize in Modern History. You know that, not Dark Age stuff. It's way out of my sphere of knowledge."

"Yea, I know but I've been so busy -"

"Look I can't, I have enough on my own plate at the moment. I know you helped me out last year with getting into RHS and I owe you but I can't. I'm sorry." She didn't mean to snap but Miranda definitely wasn't what you would call a morning person, and a crack of dawn call by an overly energetic Scotsman was _not_ her ideal start to the day.

"Please Miranda. It would really mean the world to me. I know ye have yer own work but if ye do this I could -"

"No Alfie. I'm really sorry but I can't do it. I have to help the Curator of the War Memorial set up an exhibit on the Vietnam War tomorrow and my plane to Canberra leaves at noon. I took some notes down last night and I'll try and find someone who can work on it when I get back."

The aging man on the other end of the line, on the other side of the world, sighed disappointedly. "Fine then lass, if ye could do that for me I guess it would be enough."

"Ok then." Miranda sighed, she didn't like to disappoint the old man. He'd been so good to her in the past, "Look, I'm really sorry Alfie."

"Yea, I know." He muttered and hung up.

Shaking her head Miranda climbed out of bed and stumbled groggily into the ensuite. Pulling off her pajamas she turned on the shower full boar and jumped in. Shivering under the initial cold she began to relax as the warm water kicked in. Tipping the shampoo into her hand she began to lather it up and rub it into her hair mid-length hair.

It was whilst watching the shower screen fogging up Miranda remembered the vision she had seen the previous night. "Highly impossible and extremely unlikely." She muttered to herself and returned to watching the shower screen.

Stepping out of the shower and onto the too cold bathroom tiles Miranda began to dry herself and stare at her reflection. She had a long oval face, accentuated by her lank straight hair which was even worse now it was damp. Her nose was long and turned up slightly at the end, she had often compared it to a ski jump. She had prominent cheek bones and big, doe like eyes surrounded by long, curled lashes. Miranda had always thought her eyes were her best feature, they were a very pale green that always seemed bright and alert, even in the dreariest of lectures and when worn with the right eyeliner could look stunningly haunting. She had a narrow mouth with a large bottom lip but a virtually non existent top one that made her look slightly buck toothed.

Miranda pulled out the tweezers and plucked a few stray hairs from her arched eyebrows that gave her a permanently surprised appearance. She would never call herself pretty but if pressed she would say cute, in a rabbit like way. Many hard hours at the gym had made her proud of one thing though, her body. She was petite with slight curves but had washboard abs and legs to die for. Pulling on her Target brought white blouse and black skirt and stockings she thought about how dodgy she probably looked to the majority of high ranked historians. Here she was, a young woman looking to make a name for herself in a fifty dollar top and skirt combo.

Maybe she was being stereotypical but it seemed most respectable, intelligent women always wore designer suits and had perfect makeup and hair. Miranda didn't have any of those qualifications and it was doing nothing for her self esteem. She made a pact with herself that when her next big paycheck came in she would go out and buy herself some fancy suit from DJ's.

She glanced at her watch, nine thirty, time to start packing. Hauling out an old suitcase from her cupboard she roughly flipped it open and went to her draws, pulling out the essentials. _Underwear, skirts, blouses, pajamas…_ all were thrown hastily into the suitcase. Miranda figured, it had survived ten years of international travel with her parents chances are a trip to Canberra wouldn't even be a smudge on its filthy cover. She checked her watch again, ten o'clock. _Shit_.

Racing down the stairs to her office Miranda did a hasty check on her artifacts to make sure they were all secure. She paused a moment over the sword Alfie had sent her to study. _It's way out of my area. I can't do anything about it, to me Cadbury Castle sounds like something out of a chocolate ad._ Wrapping it in its protective cloth she locked it in a chest inside her cupboard. _Safe, secure and out of the way, _she rehearsed the line her mother, Harriet, had always told her when cleaning the house before going away.

Her mother had been anal to the extreme. Everything must be perfect, everything must me clean and everyone must know how to make it so. Coming up with little rhymes to help you remember things had always seemed like her mother's hobby when Miranda was young. Now she just realized her mother was scared, scared that the small, perfect bubble she had wrapped her daughter in would burst. Unfortunately for Miranda, that part of her childhood wasn't easily left behind and she often found herself quoting the rhymes she had grown up hearing.

Walking out of the room she couldn't resist one last look back at the cupboard. She didn't know why but Miranda felt that it was calling to her, and, as much as she hated to admit it she really did want to study the thing. Once again her vision popped into her mind, she shivered and walked into the hall.

"Highly impossible and extremely unlikely." She repeated to herself as the logical side of her brain clicked in.

Checking all the windows were shut and locked she strolled casually out the front door, closing it softly behind her. Concrete steps greeted her black heeled shoes as they clicked down them and onto the short gravel path to the gate. Miranda tapped the faded red Mazda on the roof before unlocking it and climbing in. She'd had it since she was sixteen and it had yet to fail her. Once, twice, she turned the key in the ignition and waited for it to start. Fear flooded through her, don't let this be the first time in her life the thing fails to start, not on the one day she desperately needs it to work. On the third try the engine finally chugged into life and Miranda breathed a sigh of relief.

Pulling of the handbrake she took of down the street without another look back at the small townhouse in Sydney's centre. She knew if she looked back the sword would pop into her mind again and she would be more than tempted to go back and discover its secrets. _No._ Miranda continued down the narrow street on her way to the airport.

----------------------

_Six hours sleep in a week. Not fun._ Miranda had never known the amount of hours required in setting up her own museum display until now. Finally home after a week away she kicked of her shoes and snuggled into the lounge, curling into a ball in preparation for sleep. The effort required in taking the stairs to her bedroom seemed impossible at the moment, hence Miranda's attempts to sleep on the lounge.

An inch from her much desired sleep she was startled awake by an electric shock. At least, at the time it seemed like that but looking back on it she couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was the effect that occurs when the past 'rubs' on the future. Eyes flashing open she saw a transparent face directly in front of hers. Stifling a scream Miranda pushed as far back into the lounge as she could go to get away from the apparition. She didn't know what it was, she didn't _care_ what it was but she wanted to either wake up or pass out. Unfortunately neither request was granted, the humanoid apparition merely straightened and grinned.

"Hello Miranda." The voice was airy and spoke with a strange yet somehow British accent.

"_Holy shit!_" Miranda murmured and blinked her eyes furiously, the woman, for indeed that is what it was, stayed perfectly clear in front of her.

"Don't worry dear I'm not trying to hurt you but I need your help." She smiled sympathetically, Miranda was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wh-what are you exactly?" her voice shook as uncontrollably as her body.

"I am what I guess you could call a projection, of me, as I cast this spell." She seemed in her mid thirties and was dressed in the unmistakable clothing of a wealthy woman of the dark ages.

"Ah… ok…"

"Yes," The woman briskly turned and walked to the other side of the room. "I need you to assist me in a mission of sorts."

"…ok…" Miranda was so freaked out by this already she thought she may as well go along with it. It was probably just a dream after all and she would wake up feeling like an idiot.

"I need you to go back into the body of a woman, she is dead in the brain, her soul was taken from her body but she is still alive. When you're there you will have full control of her body and mind. From there I need you to watch over some people for me. I need them to survive, or at least a certain one, to be completely happy in life."

Miranda gulped, stunned, it had all been said very seriously and she didn't think this 'projection' was mucking around. "So where do you want me to go exactly? And what do you mean her soul was taken from her body?"

The woman beamed, happy she had gotten through to the girl. "I want you to go back to my time, when I was younger then I am now though."

"You come from the sword don't you?"

"Yes, in a way. The sword was my husbands, I attached a spell to it when he was killed. I have waited for the first woman to discover it before I tried to make contact with anyone. I have waited a long time I believe."

"Well the sword has been buried for fifteen hundred years, so yes you have. What do you want me to do?" Queried Miranda, this was getting too much. Either the world was going insane or she was, she hoped it was neither and this was all just a dream. _Hoped_ being the key word there.

"I need you to watch a group of knights for me. Do everything you can to protect them all from danger. I think you will encounter me, actually I'm sure of it." The woman's voice was getting fainter, as was her outline. She sighed, "I only inherited a little of my father's power it seems. I must go, I will be back soon to finish what I have started."

Her image grew fainter while Miranda simple stood still, watching in fascination. Finally she snapped out of her daze, "What is your name?" she called into the darkness.

But the woman was gone.

----------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed my prologue and first chapter. I'm unsure whether this will become a romance, for the moment I don't have any exact plans so guess it wont bebut yes… I'm not sure. Who is this mysterious apparition Miranda is seeing? Leave a review with your guess.

Please review but don't leave flames, I won't accept them.

Pagan


	3. 2 Proof

**Dreaming of the Past**

**Chapter 2: Proof**

Ms Cooper was up later than usual, she had had a funny feeling about tonight and had decided to spend most of it on her front veranda, watching out for anything fishy. The last time she had felt this way was a couple of months ago, she had ignored it then and come out in the morning to find her garden trashed by a bunch of young hooligans. _Not this time_, she thought, _they won't get my roses this time_.

She had lived in this house since she had married over fifty years ago. Apparently it was a 'hip' place to live nowadays and the neighbourhood had slowly become infested with young business people with fancy cars and swish furniture. _Phooey to them_. Her grandchildren wanted to send her off to some death house called a nursing home and she was not going! They'll never get Alice in there with all those oldies who can't even talk properly, _I'm fit and healthy and can look after myself_. She had turned away what seemed like an endless flow of real estate agents trying to get her to sell off her house since her husband's death ten years previous and wasn't giving in until she met with god.

It was whilst siting on her veranda the young neighbour, Miranda she thought her name was, came home. _She's too young to be living on her own, where's her parents? How can she expect to find a decent husband living on her own like that! _

"Good evening Ms Cooper." She called while she was walking up her front path.

"What are you doing getting home so late missy?" Alice frowned disapprovingly.

Miranda had to stop herself from laughing, "It's only nine thirty Alice."

Ms Cooper huffed, "_Only_ nine thirty. You should be home and in bed by now miss. I never went out at your age, I helped my mother clean and cook and look after my brothers and sisters."

Miranda couldn't help but grin now, "I just got back from working in Canberra for a week, my plane only just got in."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Get inside now before someone attacks you."

Laughing Miranda went inside. _Laughing!_ _What right does she have to laugh at me! I'm only trying to help her. She's a good girl really, just does some silly things sometimes. Working in Canberra, sounds like some kind of love affair. Disgraceful!_

It was then that a strange blue light began to emanate from one of the rooms in the neighbouring townhouse. Unable to hide her curiosity Ms Cooper hobbled over to get a better view. Inside she saw what was causing it, a strangely dressed transparent woman stood in the middle of the room and appeared to be talking. It could only be one thing to old Ms Cooper, _a ghost!_ Now severely frightened, she went inside as fast as she could, turning off all the lights and going to bed. Perhaps that would distract the ghost and stop it from finding her.

_Stupid young woman! God knows what she's done now!_

-----------------------

Miranda had fainted only moments after the woman had vanished. When she finally awoke she hurried upstairs to bed. There was no denying it now, the vision she had had before going to Canberra was real and this new one _definitely_ was. Crazy with fear and worry she had barely been able to manage the stairs and had run into the bedroom door before realising it was closed. Surprisingly, when Miranda finally made it into her bed she fell instantly into a deep sleep and suffered no dreams haunted by this mysterious woman.

-----------------------

She was awoken by hard and persistent knocking at her front door. Groggily stumbling down stairs she was still in her pyjamas when she opened the door to greet Ms Cooper.

"I don't know what you were doing last night young lady but I suggest you stop it. You're causing trouble and we don't want no otherworldly beings infesting our homes."

Miranda gasped in shock, _how the hell did she know about the 'projection' I saw last night_. "I-I don't know what your talking about… would you like to come in."

"Thankyou," Ms Cooper said and pushed past Miranda into the hall. For a seemingly frail old woman she sure could summon up some strength when necessary.

Ms Cooper walked into the kitchen/dining room and sat down at the table. "Now please tell me Miss…"

"Richardson" Miranda filled in, still in shock.

"Miss Richardson. Please tell me what on earth occurred here last night. Don't deny it, I saw well and clear that woman thing you were talking to."

"I-err-I don't know myself. It just appeared and started talking to me." Stuttered Miranda, _How the hell _did_ she know all this?_

"About what?"

"Umm… just about her and stuff."

"Hmmm? Elaborate please." Ms Cooper raised her eyes sceptically. She could tell when something was getting left out.

"I think she had something to do with a sword I have to study for an archaeologist friend of mine."

"Then I suggest you get rid of this sword as soon as possible. I don't want you in a whole world of trouble because I know it would end up affecting me. Don't doubt it because I know what will happen, you _will_ end up in trouble and drag everyone else into it as well." With that she stood up and left, letting herself out of the house.

Miranda was still standing at the kitchen door in shock. She knew one thing though, there was no way that she would be getting rid of the sword. As much as she hated it she couldn't help but feel compelled to help this Dark Age woman in doing whatever mission it was that she had waited so long to receive help on.

-----------------------

The day had passed slowly and tediously as she waited for night. According to everything she had ever heard about ghosts, even though the woman wasn't a ghost she knew she fitted into the same category, they couldn't appear or come to full power during the day. As dusk set in she made sure she had closed all the curtains to keep out Ms Cooper. Miranda knew that as soon as it was night she would be out sitting on the veranda looking through the windows in an attempt to spy some sort of paranormal activity.

Whilst walking over to the freezer to grab a frozen meal the phone started to ring. She answered the call and held the phone to her ear with her shoulder whilst putting the meal in the microwave.

"Miranda?" the voice queried nervously on the other end of the line.

"Who else would it be mum?" Miranda replied sarcastically.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried, I had tried ringing you all through the week but you didn't answer so I was going to- "

"Mum I was in Canberra for a week, working."

"- call the police to get them to check on you and see if you were ok, but I'm so glad I didn't. It would have been so embarrassing, where were you?" Harriet gushed over the top.

"I was in Canberra working. I called and told you so you wouldn't worry. _Remember?_"

The microwave began to beep.

"Oh… now that you say that yes, I do remember. What's that beeping sound?"

"It's the microwave." Miranda sighed.

"The microwave? Are you sure that's what it is? You never know these days, with all this terrorism business…"

"Yes mum, I'm sure."

"Good, good. What have you got in there?" An end to the questions and panicked curiosity had been a key factor in influencing Miranda to move to the family's investment property in Sydney. Unfortunately it had, if anything, made them worse.

"My dinner."

"You're not eating those frozen meals again are you? You know they are really bad."

"Yes mum I know. Now what were you ringing for?" Miranda had found that the only way to get her mother off her back was to distract her. Usually this just led to more questions in the end but the brief respite was worth it.

Harriet was fazed for a moment at the change in conversation. Miranda took this as an opportunity to open up the meal. Steam issued out from the small opening, scalding her hand and she hissed in pain.

"What was that honey? Your ok aren't you?" her mother's voice had a panicked edge to it.

"Yea I just scalded myself is all."

"Scolded yourself! Rinse it quickly, before it blisters."

"I didn't burn myself mum it's all alright."

"I don't want my baby to take any chances." Harriet whimpered.

Unfortunately, the mysterious woman chose that moment to appear, causing Miranda to spill the frozen dinner all down her front and shriek in surprise. "_Holy shit!_"

"What! What is it? Everything's alright isn-" Her mother shrieked along with her.

"Look, mum, I really need to go now. I'll call you tomorrow." With that Miranda hang up, knowing full well that the conversation with her mother the next day was _not_ going to be pleasant.

"I'm sorry if my appearance was at an inopportune moment." The woman grinned.

Miranda ran a tea towel under the tap and began to wipe herself down. "Oh don't worry about it. It gave me a good reason to hang up on my mother." She laughed dryly.

The woman laughed. "My name is Guinevere in answer to your question last night. I'm sorry I could not answer it then."

"_Guinevere_? As in wife of King Arthur and lover of Lancelot? " Miranda laughed nervously.

Guinevere's head snapped around at the last part. "Yes. How do you know so much?"

Miranda coughed, "It is a well known legend, King Arthur and his knights of the round table. But be honest with me lady. Here you are, a ghost, standing in my kitchen telling me your name is Guinevere and are married to King Arthur. I'm sorry but I find the ghost bit hard enough to believe as it is let alone the rest of it."

"I am _not_ a ghost." She seemed to be getting rather annoyed. "I am a projection of my present self into the future."

"God, I really am going insane. I'm actually beginning to believe it." Miranda turned her head skywards and held her hands in mock prayer.

"My name is Guinevere!" she was on the verge of yelling presently, "What has gone on in the future to make this whole situation so unacceptable."

"One word, Science."

"Ah, science, the bane of magic. Now I see why you find this all so unbelievable. I ask you this though Miranda, believe me, I need your help and I am not willing to wait another thousand years to get it!"

Guinevere looked on the verge of tears and Miranda couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Whatever it was she needed help for must be important and as much as her brain was telling her this is impossible her heart was saying otherwise. "I am willing to accept that this… you and the fact that you are from the past, are real. If you can somehow prove it to me that is."

The transparent woman grinned, somewhat evilly, and beckoned for Miranda to come closer. Slightly nervous Miranda agreed and slowly walked towards Guinevere, stopping a foot in front of her. Miranda was shaking. Reaching her hands forward Guinevere placed them lightly on Miranda's temples, sending electric shocks through her body.

"Close your eyes and think of my hands on your head."

"That sounds really suss yo-"

Miranda felt like she was sinking inside her self and then getting pushed out the other side whilst drowning. Gasping she suddenly realised she was lying down. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes. She was in a shabby hut and it was day. Bits of hay stuck out underneath her and she guessed that the bed she was on must be made of it. The woollen blankets on top of her were scratchy and uncomfortable and she knew instantly where she was, the dark ages.

Being as logical as one could be in such an illogical moment she lay back down and closed her eyes, thinking once again of Guinevere's hands. To Miranda's amazement it worked! Jolting back to reality, or at least some form of it, she saw Guinevere watching her nervously, when she saw the look on Miranda's face she suddenly looked joyful.

"So it worked! Not even I was sure it would. I have made the connection you can cross on your own now!" To Miranda it looked like Guinevere was about to do a victory dance. "You have your proof, you admit now that all this is real."

"God someone must have put something strong in my drink." Miranda murmured, eyes still wide with shock. She started shaking again and felt like collapsing, she had never been the fainting type but it is amazing how things can change in the small space of a few days.

"Now, Miranda, you have finally come into my realm and now that I know it works I require your assistance in a matter of great importance."

"To the world or just to you?" Miranda asked suspiciously.

Guinevere's eyes narrowed, "Both. When you return to that body you must travel as quickly as possible to Hadrian's Wall. There you will find or ask for directions to the fort held by Arthur and his knights. I need you to watch over them for me, guide them and keep them as safe from harm as is possible for a person of that position."

"And how am I supposed to get them to pay attention to me?"

"They are men you know," Guinevere winked, "and besides, if my memory serves me the body you are to inhabit is not unfortunate in appearance. Half roman half Briton I believe."

"And how shall I return to this place you sent me to?" _Oh no! I'm starting to go along with all this._ As strange as it seemed to Miranda, she, like any other young woman wanted adventure in life and this offered the perfect opportunity. Complete with knight in shining armour and all, if what Guinevere was saying was correct.

"Close your eyes and think of the place where you last entered the trance in Briton. To leave there do the same but thinking of the location in your own time. Time travels the same in both worlds so every hour you spend there is equalled here. To anyone that discovers your entranced form it will seem that you are in a deep sleep, a coma of sorts, that you cannot be awakened from. As far as I know it shall act as sleep for your body but not your mind unfortunately. It may be wise to take the occasional brake from travel in order to stay at your peak. You will be able to sleep normally."

_Thank goodness for that_, Miranda thought as she tossed it all up in her head. It was worth a shot, she could do with a little adventure in her life. "I'll give it a try tomorrow, it will be a Friday then so I can sleep in as long as I want the next day. Tonight I really need to sleep on all this."

Guinevere smiled understandingly, "Of course. I'm glad you agreed to this, for a while there I thought you wouldn't. Goodnight Miranda and good luck, I don't think I will be speaking to you again in your own time." She nodded a goodbye but then thought of something else, "Oh, and if you do happen to come across me don't mention any of this or who you really are. It would be best if I never discover that this ever went on."

Miranda looked slightly confused as the woman's form began to fade away.

-----------------------

So how did everyone like that chapter? Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome. I'll remember any advice given for the future and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two.

Pagan


	4. 3 First Steps

**Dreaming of the Past**

This chapter is pretty short but I felt like it should be ended at the point it ends. Thanks for all your great reviews and I would like to give a special shout out to Maggoty who is a good friend of mine and probably the only person who can fully understand Mrs. Brown. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: First Steps**

Friday started remarkably like the day before. Miranda was awoken by once again by persistent knocking at the door, but this time from a different source. On the veranda stood Mrs Brown, an old university lecturer of Miranda's that had introduced her to Alfie. Miranda had never been too keen on the woman, she wanted to be your friend too much and came across as needy, always searching to be liked.

"Good morning Miranda! Sorry to trouble you so early, how have you been?" she asked pleasantly.

Miranda put on her best fake smile and answered politely, "Pretty good, and yourself?"

"Good, good. May I come in?"

"Sure," Miranda moved out of the way, "Not meaning to sound rude, but what are you here for?"

"Oh of course, sorry." She sat down on the lounge from a gesture by Miranda. "I heard from Alfred that he had sent a sword to you to study. Do you have it still?"

"Yea it's in my study. Do you want me to go get it?"

"That would be good thankyou. Could you wrap it up for travel? It'll save time later on."

"Save time later? What's going on?" Miranda was getting suspicious.

"I was going to take it of your hands to study. Alfie said that you were to busy to do any research so I decided I would do it for you. If you don't mind that is…" Mrs Brown added slyly.

"What? You can't just take it off me like that. We need to discuss this first. I may have changed my mind." _She can't just barge in here acting all polite and take the sword! It was given to me to study not her!_ Miranda was getting angry, as much as she had never liked Mrs Brown in the first place this really was _not_ improving her standing.

"Oh," she pretended to look shocked, "I'm sorry dear but I believe I really should be the one to look after it. After all, you didn't want it in the first place, you might not be able to do proper and thorough research on it if you are only half interested."

"Well, you see…" Miranda had to try and work out some way to get around this without revealing too much, "The circumstances that caused my refusal have changed and I am now available to study it without it influencing other important matters on my schedule." It sounded like an evasive load of crap and she knew it.

"What has happened Miranda?" Mrs Brown said in mock concern, "Nothing terrible I hope?"

"Oh no, my business with the War Museum was finished quicker than I expected, that's all."

"Really? From what I heard it went a little longer than expected."

_How does she know so much? There must be something more to this than it seems?_ "You appear to not be telling me something, is this sword special for some reason?"

Mrs Brown's eyes narrowed into a glare for an instant before transforming back into her usual pleasant expression. There was no way to avoid it, she may as well tell the truth. "Well you see dear, further discoveries have been made at Cadbury which could proove the truth of some old legends. The sword is an important part in this and we all want it to be examined properly."

"So in other words you want to take the credit for this discovery." Mrs Brown winced and Miranda smiled knowing she had been on target.

"Not at all… I just want it to be prop-"

"No, that's not your concern. You want to take the sword, study it and come out with it claiming that you discovered the truth of the Arthurian legends. Not giving any of the credit to Alfie or myself."

"It's just that it is outside of your specialty and it's for the best if I -"

Miranda jumped out of her seat causing Mrs Brown to do the same. "Out, get out! I'm not giving you the sword so you may as well leave if you come here with such ill intentions." Mrs Brown was genuinely shocked at the young woman's outburst and meekly complied, not realising what she was doing until she had had the front door slammed in her face.

-----------------------

Miranda slid down against the door, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She practised some relaxation techniques she had learnt from the few Yoga classes she had bothered to go to at her gym in an attempt to calm herself. Sighing, she gradually stood up and went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

Logging onto the internet she went to a search engine and typed in 'King Arthur myth' in an attempt to expand her limited knowledge of Arthurian myth. Instantly over a million sites came up demanding her attention. _Great_, she thought and settled in for a long day.

-----------------------

The conversation with Harriet had been as Miranda expected, unpleasant. She'd been on the phone for over two hours trying to convince her mother that it was an urgent email from work that had grabbed her attention (cough, cough). After much persuasion Harriet was finally convinced and Miranda had fed herself a hearty (once again, cough, cough) meal of pre-made frozen schnitzel that Miranda wasn't even sure was made of chicken.

By seven o'clock Miranda was in bed, trying to relax whilst running over the scraps of possibly useful information she had gained from her internet readings. Closing her eyes she imagined the small hut she had awoken in on her last visit to Dark Age Briton.

-----------------------

Gasping awake, she discovered that she was not alone. An old woman stood over the bed sprinkling water on her lips. When she noticed Miranda was awake she screamed and ran out of the hut, yelling in some language Miranda didn't understand.

Startled by the woman's reaction Miranda pulled herself off the decaying bed and stumbled to the doorway, stretching muscles that felt as if they hadn't been moved in weeks, months even. She was right about that, they hadn't. Leaning against the doorframe she saw the decrepit looking old woman talking to a man who as watching Miranda. She gulped.

Noticing her attention the man strode over to her, catching her in his unwavering gaze that seemed to see straight into her mind. He looked filthy and needed a bath, come to think of it, everything Miranda had seen so far needed some soap and a good scrub. He smiled kindly, eyes wrinkling slightly, he looked to be in his mid forties.

"Greetings daughter, it is good to see you have awoken. Though not in the same mind I think." He seemed to know everything about Miranda and the way things were going so far he probably did. "I am Merlin, leader of the Woads. What is your name?"

"Miranda." Her voice as different, she spoke with an accent similar to Guinevere's and the pitch was slightly higher. She glanced down at her hands, they were slimmer and light olive in complexion.

"Miranda, a nice name. You have guessed correctly I know the truth of you, all of it, but I will not hinder you in your quest. My daughter has good intentions though perhaps not entirely correct ones." He smiled inwardly, as if remembering some funny moment.

Then it hit her and she gasped, _Merlin!_ "My god! You're Merlin! _The_ Merlin."

He laughed heartily, "I see you have heard of me then."

"Can you really- can you really do magic?" she sounded like some stunned six year old.

"Don't you already have your proof?"

She thought about him looking into her mind and then realised she did, blushing slightly she looked up at him. _Great, I'm short here too, so much for the hope I would go into the body of a tall person._

"Eolande will give you food and a fresh dress for you to wear." He gestured to the old woman watching nervously in the background, "She does not speak this tongue so unfortunately you will only be able to communicate in gestures. From then on I will be able to help you no more than by stopping my warriors from attacking you."

"Thankyou sir," She thought the title sounded appropriate, "If I may ask one more thing sir, who am I and how did I get here?"

"Ahhhhh. I assume you talk of the body you are using." Miranda nodded, "I cannot be sure of your name for I was not here on your arrival but Eolande tells me you come from a Roman-British settlement. You were in some sort of accident and knocked unconscious. You had been unable to be woken for a week so in desperation you were brought here for Eolande to care for. She has a reputation among the Britons as being a great healer. You have been here for two months now and Eolande has barely been able to keep the body alive at my instruction. I did not know what for exactly but I knew that I had to keep it alive for some purpose. Now I see it was not a purpose of mine but one of my daughter's.'

"Guinevere is your daughter?" Miranda asked curiously. Merlin nodded. "I didn't just take over someone else's mind when I came here did I?" Her conscience would be ruined if she had done something of the sort.

Merlin laughed, sensing her thoughts, "No you did not. Somehow, I dare not question their faultlessness but I believe that perhaps the Gods accidentally took away the woman's soul before taking the life from her body. You have taken over an empty shell." Merlin turned and began to walk away into the forest.

"Perhaps though," He continued mystically, "They did not make a mistake at all, but deemed that this should occur."

Slightly bewildered she watched Merlin retreat into the bushes. It was only when Eolande tugged at the sleeve of Miranda's gown that she was pulled out of her revere. Eolande gestured to a large pot of not-to-appealing looking soup sitting above a fire and made an eating motion.

Suddenly realising how hungry this new body was she grabbed a bowl and ladled herself some soup. For once appearances weren't deceiving but Miranda slowly ate the ghastly soup anyway.

Noticing the look on her young companions face Eolande laughed then began to speak slowly, as if gradually deciding on each word. "Good... make... good."

Miranda smiled in acknowledgement of the old lady's effort and finished up the soup. Gesturing to her rather soiled looking dress she asked, "Merlin said you would give me another dress. May I have it please?"

This time it was Eolande's turn to smile in understanding and she hurried off back into the hut. Miranda took the chance to examine the surrounding forest. It looked dark and foreboding, not the place she particularly felt like travelling in but she didn't have much of a choice. She had wanted adventure and now she had it.

The old woman looked in pain as she exited the hut carrying an old saddlebag and a slightly newer dress. _Poor woman, she probably has arthritis or something_. Miranda accepted the packages gratefully and returned to the hut to change.

----------------------

Swinging the saddlebag over her shoulder Miranda set off only two hours after arriving at the hut. Eolande waved her farewell and called something out in her native tongue. Miranda waved back and headed off down a narrow path through the bush that, judging by the old woman's gestures, led to Hadrian's Wall. She was on her first steps to adventure.

----------------------

REVIEW!

Pagan


	5. 4 White Horses

**Dreaming of the Past**

Wow I'm pumping these out fast! Thanks again for all my wonderful reviews from everyone. I'm really glad I'm getting so much support for this story. In commiseration of last nights state of origin loss (bloody Queenslanders, lol) I would just like to say that New South Wales played a really good game and we should have won! Ah well, maybe next year.

I hope you guys like this chapter, Miranda meets the knights and I found it really fun (if long, the thing is 3500 words!) to write.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: White Horses**

"_She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes,  
__Yeehaa!  
__She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes…"_

Miranda sang loudly in a terrible attempt at singing with a country accent. The singing had started when she had first heard a rustling in the bushes, screaming at the sudden surprise and causing the fox to flee from the noise. From then on she had slowly circulated through a small repertoire of songs to keep animals away. Probably not the best idea since she was just asking larger animals and humans to discover her.

"…_Ya Ya Yipee Yipee Yi!  
__Singing Ya Ya…"_

To Miranda it looked around noon and she had been walking almost not stop for two or three hours. Spotting what looked like a clearing up ahead she sped up, deciding to take a break there and have a little of the food Eolande had packed into the saddlebag.

"… _Ya Ya Yipee Yipee Yi!  
__She'll- _I mean _He'll be riding six white horses when _he_ comes"_

She heard a stifled laugh behind her, "_He'll be_…" she turned around and flinched along the rest of the line, "_r-riding s-six white horses when he comes…_"

Before her sat a man in armour atop a… you guessed is… white horse. She gulped and backed away from him.

"Sorry, only brought one of them today." He laughed huskily and Miranda turned bright red. He was quite good looking with shaggy dark brown hair littered with braids and mystical looking tattoos on his cheekbones.

Her attention was brought to behind him when she heard fast hoof beats approaching. Six men appeared and when they caught sight of her they began to laugh. Miranda, who was just recovering from her previous blush turned bright red once again.

"Some terrible warrior you brought us to face Tristan!" Joked a man with curly black hair and stubble.

"Well if she is able to make Tristan laugh then I guess she must be!" Laughed another of the men, he was large and intimidating with a shaved head. They all began to laugh but Tristan, who she figured was the man that found her, stoped smiling. He gave her one last look before turning to a man (also on a white horse) with olive skin. They talked in hushed voices for a moment before the olive skinned man rode forward.

"Who are you?" He asked slightly aggressively. It was then Miranda noticed the great big swords the men were carrying. She gulped and avoided meeting the man's eyes.

"I–I am Miranda, sir." She bobbed a little curtsy which brought another snigger from the men behind them. "If I may ask sir, who are you?"

The man straightened in his saddle, "I am Arthur, and these are my knights."

"_Shit_!" Miranda muttered and looked once again behind him. _Of course! Tristan! Why hadn't I seen it earlier?_

"Pardon lady?" Arthur asked frowning.

Realising she had spoken the curse aloud she hoped he hadn't clearly heard it, "Nothing my lord. I am just in awe of you and your men."

He nodded but still wore a slight frown. "What brings you to walk these forest paths alone? It is dangerous for travellers unless you are a woad, and Tristan tells me that you are not."

"I was very ill sir," She wasn't sure exactly how to address him, "My family brought me to an old woman healer in the woods to help me recover. I have spent the last few months there. She deemed only this morning that I was ready to return home."

Arthur turned to Tristan, seeking his advice and he nodded. "She speaks the truth. There is an old healer that lives a few hours walk back along the track. She is a woad but innocent enough."

"Where is your home?" Arthur questioned.

"That is the problem sir. I'm not sure. When I became ill I lost much of my memory, I only remember very little of my life before the old woman's hut. All I know is my name and that I came from a rather large settlement along Hadrian's Wall." She was pleasantly surprised about how easily the lies were leaving her mouth, and at how believable they were. Really she wasn't lying _that_ much, more just leaving out the parts of the truth.

"I see. I must consort with my men."

Miranda took the time to ponder her position. It seems that she had found what she was looking for well before she had expected but that was nothing to complain about. _Hopefully I'll be able to talk them into bringing me back to the wall with them and I can hang out there, 'protecting them'_. She stood waiting for Arthur's return for a few minutes until his horse trotted over.

"We, my knights and I, also hail from a large settlement along the wall. We would be willing to take you with us on our return, it would protect you from harm and you will arrive much quicker." Miranda smiled, her plan had worked. The knight that had spoken earlier with the curly black hair winked, causing Miranda to turn into a human tomato. "And perhaps from there, we can assist you in finding your home."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, checking with his men that what he had said was correct. They nodded and Miranda's smile broadened, "I would much appreciate it if you could. I did fear for my safety, that is why I was singing earlier."

"Yes that would work, any sane creature, man or beast, would flee once that racket reached his ears." This was spoken by a man with long blonde hair. Miranda could have died of embarrassment, it seems that the rest of her journey to the wall would be taken up by her being ridiculed by a group of men she would generally consider being hot. Well except for those two bald guys, but the rest would definitely make her list.

"Since you seem so interested in white horses you can ride with Galahad." _Great, now even Arthur was joining in_.

"Watch out for him. He's been a bit lonely lately and we wouldn't want anything untoward to occur." Said the man that had winked at her earlier. Judging by the blush creeping up the neck of another knight he was obviously Galahad.

Miranda didn't know why he'd be lonely, to her he was one of the best looking of the bunch. Along with the man that had winked at her. She decided that maybe it was the facial hair, beards could be hot when worn correctly but his was too bushy. _He'd look much better with a light stubble and moustache or with nothing at all,_ she decided and made it her personal mission to get him to shave it off.

He rode over to were Miranda was standing and held his hand out to her expectantly. She stood there perplexed as to what to do until he realised that she didn't know how to get up. Sighing, Galahad dismounted and to the amusement of his fellow knights assisted her in mounting the horse rather ungracefully. Once Miranda had settled into the saddle he leapt up behind her.

"You don't know how to ride do you?" he sounded annoyed.

"Unfortunately, no." Miranda replied equally agitated. _Sure horses where nice to look at but riding them just doesn't do it for me. The sooner I get of this godforsaken beast the happier I'll be!_

"Great!" Miranda couldn't help but laugh, he sounded just as happy as she was.

With a kick Arthur spurred on his horse and the rest of the knights took off after him. Shocked by the sudden movement Miranda nearly lost her balance and screeched whilst attempting to grab on the pommel for support. Galahad grumbled something to himself that she was pretty sure she was glad she'd missed and slowed down, giving Miranda time to straighten herself.

The knight with the blonde hair pulled up beside them laughing. "Got yourself some fun there Galahad, I'm Gawain." He nodded to Miranda, "You would be much safer on my horse you know. It's white too!" he patted the horse's neck and grinned suggestively.

"Maybe her taste in horses is the same as her taste in men, likes them white, pure and inexperienced." The handsome knight with the curly black hair called over his shoulder which sent Gawain and the large bald knight into fits of laughter.

Galahad shifted uncomfortably in the saddle and Miranda could tell he was blushing just as much as she was. "For you information sir, I prefer my men to be a bit more rugged, manly and courteous than the fellow behind me."

It was a lie she knew, Galahad did pretty much fit the description of her kind of guy minus the courteous part but she wasn't going to just sit there blushing and silent all afternoon. The curly haired man when into a fit of laughter and she could feel Galahad blushing worse than even.

Gawain patted his friend on the back comfortingly, "Poor Galahad, always the butt of everyone's jokes." He looked over at Miranda, "Now lady, I guess you would like to know everyone's names ay?" She nodded her head and he continued, "Well you already know me, Gawain, and the 'fellow' behind you Galahad. Arthur is our leader up the front, thinks he's so good with that red cape of his…" Arthur gave her a wave, smiling, "Bors is the big fella over there. Dagonet's the tall quiet type." He gestured to another bald man who had yet to speak and he nodded respectfully, "And Lancelot is the local man about town." The good looking man winked at her again and flashed a cheeky smile. She could already see how he had earned that title. "Now Tristan, he's quiet too, doesn't talk much or smile much either come to think of it. You making him laugh is probably the first time in a month he's done the thing."

Miranda then realised that Tristan was no longer with them, Gawain must have picked it up from her expression because he informed her that Tristan was the scout of the group and usually rode ahead to check if it was safe, as he was currently doing. Miranda understood, that must have been why he was alone when he had discovered her.

Now that introductions were done the knights returned to their previous pace and were silent for a while. Miranda had made an effort to stop herself from leaning back against Galahad's chest, no matter how tempting it may seem but after half an hour she gave in and relaxed. Her but was already aching and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to last on the horse so she took the liberty of asking how much longer. "How long until we reach the wall?"

Arthur considered for a moment, "About five hours at this pace. We should arrive just after dusk."

"And how long have I already been riding for?"

Lancelot laughed, "Half an hour or so."

Groaning Miranda returned to leaning back against Galahad who had taken the opportunity to slip his arm around her waist. She slapped it away and sent Bors into hysterics. "Don't know your way around a woman do you Galahad?"

_Poor guy, always getting ripped off by his friends._ Miranda thought but couldn't help but laugh a little too.

-------------------------------------

It was an hour from dusk when the knights and their female companion exited the forest. Miranda could see the wall in the distance and it sent a shiver up her spine. Unfortunately for him, Galahad took this as a sign she was cold and once again had his hand slapped away from her waist.

"Why is it," Gawain asked as he rode up to them, "That Galahad always gets to carry the pretty lasses into the wall? It's not like he does anything to deserve them, he normally just sits up on his horse being 'lookout' while the rest of us do all the hard work."

"Pretty?" Miranda asked sceptically.

Gawain looked at her with an admiring eye. "Aye lady Mirinda-"

"Miranda."

"Sorry, lady Mir_a_nda," He accentuated the 'a' "Very pretty."

Miranda, who had yet to catch a glimpse of her new self was shocked and decided that at the next opportunity she would take a good long look at herself.

"Being 'lookout' as you put it Gawain," came Galahad over the top either not noticing or pretending to not notice Gawain and Miranda's conversation, "is a very important position. How many times have I had to save everyone's asses eh?"

"About as many times as we've had to save yours." Lancelot joined in.

"Just proves you're young and inexperienced, in more ways than one." Bors tapped the side of his nose and everyone laughed, except for Galahad and Tristan, who never laughs.

Galahad was bristling, "At least I earn my scars in combat, not falling over when I'm drunk." He called at Bors.

"That was only the once, and I have never been that pissed in my life since." He said defensively, "Besides, you never see any combat, that's why you've only got, what, two scars?"

Tristan was even showing a bit of a smile this time.

"For your information," Galahad dropped the reins, causing Miranda to hold onto the pommel of the saddle even tighter, and held out his arm to Bors. A long, puckered scar ran from elbow to wrist, "I have plenty enough scars."

There was an odd silence for a moment that Miranda didn't really understand. The scar must have some significance or something, she would have to try and find out what. It was broken by another comment by Gawain.

"Anyway boys, we should be thankful for Galahad's lack of social skills. Just think, if he was taking up a woman that would be one less for the rest of us!"

With the last remark Galahad growled and spurred on his horse to take the lead, well in front of the others. Miranda screamed at the sudden burst of speed and fell backwards onto Galahad, nearly knocking both of them off the horse. She could hear the laughter coming from behind them. "Next time," She muttered angrily, "Remember you have a passenger and give warning before you take of like that."

"Sorry." Galahad replied sulkily and neither said anything for ten or so minutes. Faintly, Miranda could hear the other knights' voices fifteen metres behind them.

"We will reach the wall soon." Galahad said quietly and Miranda looked up, nodding her agreement. "Is this where you are from?"

"Err… no. I don't believe so." _Well I sure as hell hope it isn't! _To be discovered by her body's family would be disastrous!

"That's a shame -"Galahad murmured but snapped his mouth shut before he could say anything else. Miranda didn't see the action though and agreed.

"Where do you come from?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

He sighed, "Sarmatia, land of rolling grass plains and clear blue skies. None of these mountains and constant rainy days." Miranda turned slightly in the saddle to get a better view of him, he looked wistful. "We get our discharge papers in a few months, then I'm free to get out of this hell hole.

"I think it's quite pretty actually."

"Oh yes. For the first few months everything's beautiful but then you get sick of it. You want your home that you were snatched so ungratefully away from! Those bloody Roman p-" his voice was swelling with anger.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down." Galahad looked down, slightly shocked he could let him self get so emotional. "You have some serious anger management issues dude."

Galahad looked at her curiously, as if he didn't quite get what she was saying. _But of course he didn't!_ Miranda mentally shook herself for letting her tongue slip but Galahad's mind seemed to have overlooked it and he gazed dreamily off into the distance, _thinking of home probably_.

"Were all of you like that?" she asked carefully.

"Like what?"

"Taken away like that."

"Yes, and our fathers before us, and those before them, all the way back to Roman conquest. We have to serve the Roman Empire for fifteen years wherever they so please before we are set free or die. We are to be released soon." He had his wistful face on again.

Miranda was slightly puzzled. "How old are you then?"

"Twenty four, soon to be twenty five. I am the youngest of us all, I was barely ten when they took me."

"You were _ten_!" Miranda was shocked.

"Yes they took any boy over that age to serve."

She shook her head, a new respect for these men had arisen in her. She settled back into his chest. He seemed to enjoy it and she blushed, she really did need to get a look at herself at the very next opportunity.

A thought popped into her mind, "Galahad?"

"Yes."

"How did you get that scar on your arm?" He looked deeply sad for a moment.

"Maybe another day."

-------------------------------------

They didn't talk again until they were inside the fortress where the knights lived. The squire, Miranda believed Arthur had called him Jols, assisted her in dismounting and it was done _much_ more gracefully then when she was mounting. Walking was the issue. The already stiff and unused muscles had seized up when she was riding so when walking Miranda was reduced to a hobble that brought laughs not just from the knights but from the roman guards as well.

Once Arthur had gotten over Miranda's walking issues he beckoned for Jols to show her to her room as she would be staying as a guest of his until she found her home. The men invited her to join them in drinking but Miranda, who had never been to keen on alcohol politely refused, despite Bors's request that she sing for them.

"I don't want to put you and the rest of Briton through that trauma again."

"Are you sure you want to retire so early?" Lancelot asked, giving her his most charming grin.

"I'm still recovering from my illness and a day travelling has worn me out even further. It would be best if I just went to bed now and slept in in the morning. Undisturbed." She added as an afterthought. "Hopefully I'll be in better spirits for revelry then." She smiled and bid them goodnight before following Jols through the fortress and to her room.

On the way he pointed out the knights rooms so she could easily access them if the need arose. Taking a right down the corridor from Tristan's room she was finally in the small yet reasonably clean room she was to sleep in.

"If you continue down the corridor till the end then turn left you'll be able to find the courtyard where the knights will be if you change your mind. I will have some fresh clothes and food sent to you momentarily." Jols said politely before leaving Miranda on her own.

Miranda instantly ran for the small and poorly made mirror that hung above a washstand. Gazing into its rippled depths she noticed that she was a lot more rounded then in her own time with very long curly black hair that was in desperate need of a wash. She, as she had noted earlier, had light olive skin beneath a thin layer of grime that hinted she was half roman. Her eyes were big and brown and she got small dimples when she smiled. This new face was a vast improvement on her real one and Miranda couldn't help but keep touching it and pulling faces to see if it was real.

A tentative knocking came from the thick wooden door and Miranda hurried to open it. Two maids stood there, one carrying a tray of food and the other a large bundle of clothes.

"Arthur bids you take these gifts as you are his guest." The young girl carrying the clothes said and they both hurried in and placed their goods on the small table. Just as quickly as they had come they left, not giving Miranda a chance to thank them.

She picked through her dinner of roast mutton and vegetables before sorting through the clothes Arthur had given her. She found two dresses, one for everyday activity like she wore currently and one that she guessed was for her to wear at night. He had also given her a pair of lace up boots, delicate looking slippers and a few sets of undergarments. Smiling at Arthur's generosity she thought that maybe he was as good and kind a leader as the legends told before stripping off and settling into the lumpy bed to transport herself back to twenty first century Australia.

-------------------------------------

**Please review!**

_Pagan_


	6. 5 First Bath

**Dreaming of the Past**

Thanks for all the kind reviews of the last chapter. They were much appreciated!

**Chapter 5: First Bath**

Miranda sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt completely refreshed, body wise that was, mentally she was a wreck. Looking over at her alarm clock it read seven fifty-six; Miranda set the alarm to go off in two hours and sunk into sleep. Deciding to let her dreams process the events of last night, or yesterday, she didn't know what to call it.

----------------------

Loud hoof beats echoed behind her, then beside her and in front, but Miranda couldn't look up to see who or what it was. There were hundreds, coming from all around and her eyes were stuck to the rocky ground beneath her bare feet. Suddenly there was a crash in front of her and for a second she managed to look up. A knight lay on the ground in armour similar to that the Sarmatian knights had worn, a long arrow shaft protruded from his temple. Around her galloped hundreds of horses of all colours and as she watched the dead knight's body changed form and became a huge roan, it tossed its head in her direction before scrambling up and joining the endless stampede.

Another crash came from beside her and for another second she was allowed a sideways glance. A bare headed knight that looked similar to Gawain, maybe a brother, lay there with a huge gash running across his chest. Then, just like the first his body morphed into that of a horse, except this time he was black and slightly less tall. He too joined the throng around her. A second later there were crashes coming from everywhere and she looked up to see she was on a great battlefield. A limp body next to her foot morphed and as the horse stood it bumped Miranda, pushing her sideways and causing her to smash her head a against a rock.

----------------------

Miranda awoke on the floor in a tangle of sheets, a throbbing came from the back of her head where she assumed she must have hit it on the bedside table during her fall. Her alarm clock began to beep and she quickly shut it off before proceeding into her ensuite to take a good long shower.

A large lump was growing on the back of her head and it ached to touch. _Gees I must have hit it hard._ Miranda thought whilst trying, with great difficulty, to wash her hair. She decided that she would spend the day studying the sword so she could have at least some information for when Alfie called, which she knew would be soon due to the Mrs. Brown incident.

At seven she went back to bed to get an hour and a half of sleep before switching times.

----------------------

Morning light flickered through the window of Miranda's room in the fortress, she couldn't really estimate the time too well but she guessed it would be about nine, well after everyone else would be up. Maids had not visited as her tray from the night before was still there, she hoped this was because she had asked to remain undisturbed and _not_ because she was expected to do it all herself. Miranda wasn't the best cook, hence the frozen dinners.

Jols hadn't told her where the kitchen was, only where the courtyard and the knights rooms were. _Great, I'm stuck in a strange place with no idea where anything is. Just brilliant_. After much deliberating Miranda pulled on the day dress Arthur had given her and the lace up boots then set out down the hallway to the courtyard. Her old dress was filthy and the boots had holes in the toes.

The courtyard was abandoned but clean and she guessed that maids must have already been. Turning back around she walked down the corridor and decided to check the knights rooms in a vain hope one would be in there.

Miranda could only remember where Tristan's room was as it was so close to her own. For the rest she knew corridors but not which rooms. She tried Tristan's but got no answer so she continued on, knocking on doors where the hinges didn't look too rusty. She got no answer at any of them and she had yet to encounter a person at all.

_Where the hell is everyone?_ Miranda was starting to panic and began to jog down the halls, taking random turns when suddenly she spotted a man at the other end of the hall. He was turning another corner and hadn't seen her.

"Wait!" she yelled after him and ran to try and catch up, yet when she finally got close to him he entered a room, locking the door behind him. Breathless, Miranda hammered on the door, yelling for him to open up.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard a key turn in the lock. A middle aged man with touches of grey in his hair opened the door a crack and peaked out. "What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, I've been running around this place for half an hour trying to find someone, anyone, I was starting to panic. When I saw you up ahead I was running to catch you but you came in here. I'm hungry and dirty and I ju-" realising she was starting to ramble Miranda caught herself. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the kitchens are."

The man stayed silent for a while, in shock at the young woman's outburst. A laugh came from the end of the hall.

"You really get worked up don't you." Lancelot laughed.

"Good morning Lancelot." Realising that the he was no longer wanted the man closed the door hurriedly. "I was just asking this man where the kitchens were." Miranda gestured to the man who was no longer there, then realised he was already gone and blushed a little.

"You'll have the servants scared of you. The way that you have been running about the fort." Lancelot was laughing again.

Miranda was getting suspicious. "How did you know I was running around the fort?"

"You can't honestly think the entire fort would be abandoned, even on such a fine day as this."

Her eyes narrowed. "You _didn't_!

Lancelot was laughing again, "Oh you're right, _I _didn't. It was all Galahad's idea." With that a pair of hands pushed an unwilling but laughing Galahad around the corner, he waved innocently. "We decided that enough was enough though. So I came to help you."

"So you have just been following me around all this time. Laughing at me!" A growl came from the back of her throat.

"Yep." Galahad giggled. _Giggled!_ And the other knights stepped around the corner.

"We convinced Arthur to give the servants the morning off since it was such a 'fine day' and followed you from a distance. Really, it was hilarious! We were waiting for you to start singing again." Gawain said.

"And you even convinced Tristan to join you?"

Tristan smiled slightly, "I'm not completely humourless."

Miranda growled again. To her this wasn't amusing at all. "Well now you've had your fun so can you _please_ show me where the kitchen is?"

Dagonet stepped forward. "I will take you lady, I do not believe that you would like to be escorted by the others at this present time." The 'others' snorted.

"Thankyou." She took Dagonet's offered arm and he led her to the kitchen in silence. Behind her she could hear the others following at a distance, talking in whispers.

"There should be some leftovers from breakfast still there. Unfortunately you will have to eat it cold since the cooks have the morning off." He said politely as they reached the door.

"Thankyou again, at least not all the men here behave like children." She glared over Dagonet's shoulder at the other knights who smiled back innocently.

Dagonet laughed, "The others aren't that bad, they just worry too much about bedding a woman for one night and don't know how to treat a one they want for the long term."

"Want for the long term?" Miranda asked curiously.

Dagonet smiled and opened the kitchen door, "I didn't say anything lady Miranda."

Miranda frowned and entered the kitchen. After a quick search she came up with an apple, some bread and a bit of cheese for breakfast and she ate it hungrily. Then the thought struck her,_ I don't know how to get back to my room_.

She didn't have to worry though because as soon as she opened the door again she was greeted with three smiling faces. "Well at least I now have someone to show me back to my room."

"Yes we thought that you may require some assistance in returning so Gawain, Galahad and I nominated to stay behind and escort you." Lancelot said.

"Well that is very noble of you all." A plan started to develop in her mind and an evil grin spread over her face. Galahad started to look slightly nervous. "But actually, I was looking for a bath and since Arthur has let all the servants have the morning off and you three seem so willing to help me perhaps you could get me one?" She smiled sweetly.

"You mean get the bath for you. Carry it to your room and fill it up with water." Gawain asked in disbelief.

"Why yes. That is precisely what I mean."

Simultaneously the knights' faces drooped thinking of what they had gotten themselves into. "If you will lead me to my room then get the bath and warm water for me I would much appreciate it." Again Miranda smiled sweetly.

Galahad grumbled something and Lancelot put on his best fake grin. "But of course Lady Miranda." Lancelot muttered and led the way to her room with Galahad and Gawain walking on either side.

----------------------

Miranda settled down on her bed, sitting cross-legged as Gawain and Lancelot carried in the bath. Galahad was elsewhere heating the water.

"I expect the water to arrive shortly, I don't want to have to wait too long." Miranda put on her best snobby voice and laughed as she watched the men groan and exit the room.

Galahad was the first back carrying two buckets full off warm water. "Don't spill any!" the young woman yelled as he entered the room and she was returned with a glare and a small, pool of water on the ground.

"Now who's acting childish." Galahad said as he exited the room.

"You deserve it. You had me frantically running around the fort for half an hour!" She called after him.

The bath was soon full and three worn out knights stood at the door waiting to be 'dismissed' by Miranda. "You can go now, I'm not letting you watch me!"

"Do we not deserve some reward for this labor?" Gawain asked hopefully and the others nodded in agreement.

"You don't get rewards, it was my revenge. Now leave me alone." She slammed the remarkably heavy door in their faces and locked it, settling into the warm water.

----------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long but my life has been pretty hectic lately. I've barely had time to relax. I hope you liked it though so please review.

Pagan


	7. 6 Kisses in the Courtyard

**Dreaming of the Past**

**Chapter 6: Kisses in the Courtyard**

Miranda walked out of her room and down the hall. The knights had told her they would be there grabbing some lunch so that is where she was headed.

"You don't scrub up too bad lass." Called Bors from the bench he was lounging on.

"Not bad at all." Lancelot sauntered over and Miranda shook her head in disbelief.

"You're such a sleaze!" she pushed him playfully in the chest.

"I take it that sleaze means something bad…" he cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well you probably wouldn't consider it to be bad. You seem to pride yourself on the fact actually." Miranda rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench next to Gawain who threw her a chunk of bread.

"Your bath was good I hope lady Miranda." Said Galahad sarcastically and scowled at her.

Miranda finished her mouthful then poked out her tongue. "Yes it was very nice. Thankyou for being so willing to carry the water for me."

Galahad scowled again and Bors laughed, "Ha, we heard all about that. You boys are a lot of moaners! It's only a few buckets of water."

"Only a few buckets of water!" Gawain snorted, "Perhaps we should set you to serve her next time Bors, she's a harder task master than she looks!"

"Perhaps you should. Then you could see how a real man behaves."

Gawain jumped to his feet. "How a real man behaves? I'll show you a real man…" He waved his fists playfully.

The knights were laughing at Gawain's threat. "Ok, ok, calm it down boys. I'm sure Gawain is just as much a man as you Bors. Let's not get into a fight about it."

Miranda was struggling to hold in her mirth as she grabbed Gawain's arm and pulled him back onto the bench where he sat grumbling before grapping a flask of ale and taking a swig.

"So what do you guys plan to do this afternoon?" she asked inquisitively, genuinely interested in what they did to amuse themselves.

"We were discussing, just before you arrived, how we were going to go down to the practice yard for some training. You're welcome to come if you'd like" Gawain said over the top of the mug.

"And if you're lucky we may even take of our shirts." Lancelot once again gave Miranda his cheeky grin and she sneered.

"Do you crack onto every girl you meet or is it just me?" She replied icily. He was just getting annoying; better to end this once and for all.

Lancelot stuttered slightly, no women had ever rejected him! Especially when he smiled. Even though he didn't know precisely what 'cracking onto' meant he got the gist of it and it was definitely _not_ an invitation.

"Come on lads, let's leave Lancelot here to handle his first rejection alone." Bors stood up and walked inside. _It's about time Mr. Fantastic discovered the real world_, Bors chuckled to himself as he left, closely followed by the other knights and Miranda.

--------------------

The practice yard was similar to the courtyard except it wasn't paved; rather, it had a floor of mud and… other substance. The smell was terrible but the knights didn't seem to notice. Miranda guessed that they must have been used to it by now but how they could be she had no idea.

They grabbed various practice weapons off hooks on the wall and began to test them while Miranda cleaned of part of the bench and sat down.

"Women." Galahad muttered as he walked by and noticed her cleaning. Miranda turned and glared over her shoulder at him, _arrogant, sexist jerk_.

Dagonet settled down next to her, not bothering to clean the horse shit (literally) off the seat "I will not take part this round, odd numbers with Lancelot not here."

"I didn't really hurt him did I?" she felt slightly bad for it, he hadn't deserved such a sharp remark, the comment wasn't that bad. Besides, she really wouldn't mind seeing the knights shirtless.

The large man next to her laughed, he had a deep, warm laugh that was somehow comforting. "No, no. You just deflated his ego a little, and trust me, he had it coming for a long time. He'll turn up in a few minutes and be back to his old ways, mark my words."

Miranda sighed, reassured and settled in to watch the show. She was pleasantly surprised by the men's bodies, _I guess_ _that's what 15 years fighting will do to you_, yet the amount of scars they flaunted with pride was horrifying. Her eyes though, kept being drawn back to the very well toned arm of Galahad and the puckered scar that ran from elbow to wrist.

Dagonet had been right about Lancelot, ten minutes after the knights had begun practice he turned up and took of his shirt with a great show and dance, flexing his muscles as he walked past. _Men_. The friendly giant next to her got up as the numbers evened and joined in the fight, leaving Miranda to her perving.

The afternoon passed in a rather enjoyable flash.

--------------------

As dusk was settling in and the knights were cleaning up their few scratches and stashing their weapons Miranda took the chance too slip away. But not before asking directions of a laughing Tristan. Tristan. laughing! Would she never see the end of these miracles?

Reaching her room without incident she changed quickly into her slightly more formal evening dress and the fragile looking slippers. Miranda highly doubted that the slippers would last the night but she would rather wear them once or maybe twice than let them rot in the wardrobe.

The knights were already in the courtyard, dressed in their filthy practice clothes (obviously hygiene wasn't a biggy for them) and half drunk. The sun had fully set and the courtyard had become what could only be described as a medieval nightclub. Miranda laughed at the lame pun and strutted into the courtyard determined not to be shown up by the girls hanging of the knights' arms. They were like medieval rock stars with their medieval groupies. She laughed out loud, _with Jols as a roadie_. The image it conjured was so true to them she was bent over in hysterics before she reached the knights table. _So much for the strutting entrance_.

"Lady Miranda!" Gawain slurred and he jumped to his feet, knocking the girl of his lap and he gave her a wobbly, low bow. "We are honoured you could join us tonight at our fine table. May I introduce Sir Tris-"

"How long have you been here for?" she steadied herself and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Twenty minutes." Said a rather sober looking Tristan.

"And how many mugs of ale have you had?"

"He's only had three. Don't hold your liquor well do you Gawain." Lancelot patted the other knight on the back causing him to fall face first onto the ground as he was still mid-bow.

Gawain pulled himself back into his seat and dragged the disgruntled young girl back onto his lap. He planted a sloppy kiss on the side of her face and she looked slightly disgusted but stayed put. _Aha, definitely a groupie_._ And the groupie must go. _

Miranda had never really had a boyfriend. At high school she had always been so much younger than everyone else and at Uni, well she couldn't even get into a club yet. She had had her fair share of crushes, as any young girl has but nothing more. So it was part jealousy part belief that women should be above such demeaning exercises that caused Miranda to create her plan.

Plan S.L.U.T was in action.

Putting on what she thought must be her most attractive smile Miranda sauntered over to Gawain and pulled the mug out of his hands. The girl on his lap, Megan, gave her the get-off-my-turf look as Miranda sipped the ale and batted her eyelashes at Gawain. She nearly gagged on the taste, unrefined dark age ale was _not_ very appetising.

The other knights at the table began to wolf whistle and Megan grew increasingly angry at her competitions progress. Gawain had practically forgotten the girl on his lap in sight of the new and previously inaccessible Miranda.

She, too, was surprised at how quickly Gawain had forgotten the whore and so she took advantage of this and sat on his other knee, pushing Megan off his lap. Gawain grinned drunkenly and reached for his ale which Miranda was holding temptingly out of reach.

"Giv' it." He slurred as he lunged slightly.

Miranda shook her head, smiling cheekily and lent forward, in expectation of a kiss. _Oh my god, am I really capable of being this slutty?_ She thought briefly before deciding some residue of the previous inhabitant of this body must still linger, causing this behaviour. But she knew it was a lie.

Gawain pushed Megan fully of his lap and she landed on the ground with a thud before leaning in to kiss Miranda. _Ewww… do I really want to give my first kiss to _Gawain But there was no time to change her mind as he already had her in a rather sloppy passionate kiss which produced more wolf whistles and cheering from the other knights. He tasted of alcohol and unbrushed teeth, not a pleasant mix but if she wanted to get rid of the _groupie_ she had no choice. Miranda didn't even think of the fact that by doing this she was sinking to Megan's level.

After a while the kiss broke off and Miranda looked around. Megan was gathering herself up off the ground looking sulky and stormed away without a backwards glance. The knights were all laughing and shaking their heads, except for Tristan who Miranda just realised had not been present for quite a while and Galahad who's expression she didn't understand. He got up and quickly walked out of the courtyard when he noticed her gaze before she got a chance to decode his expression.

Puzzled and for some reason guilty over Galahad's exit Miranda didn't spend the evening in the uncaring and rather confident manner it had begun. After the kiss she jumped off a surprised Gawain's lap and spent the next half hour of revelry subdued and attempting to ignore the new-found affections of an almost blind-drunk knight before leaving early.

She knew she would regret that kiss in the morning.

--------------------

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! If so sorry about the long wait but hear me out! Please! School started back (homework chaos), then my mum was working from home and I had barely the opportunity to get my homework done let alone write. Then I was banned from the computer for three weeks. Yes I know it sounds like I made this up but really I'm not! So I must beg your forgiveness for that and also for the shortness of this chapter but as soon as my ban was lifted this afternoon I thought at least there will be something.

Please leave a non-killing me review. Or I guess you can but that would be rather unpleasant.

Pagan


	8. 7 First Love

**Dreaming of the Past**

And her is another chapter of Miranda's two world story.

**Chapter 7: First Love**

Miranda dawdled down the hallway to her room. It wasn't very late so she still had a few hours spare and wasn't particularly in the mood to get 'back to reality'. A cool breeze started to play with the ends of her hair, it wasn't there a moment ago so its origin was unknown.

Twirling in an attempt to find the source she came eye to eye with Galahad emerging from a door that must lead outside, hence the draught. He looked just as shocked as she was to see him.

"Err…. Hello." Miranda said rather sheepishly. His exit from the courtyard half an hour ago was still a mystery to her.

"I thought you would still be in the courtyard, with Gawain." He replied coolly, he looked angry and sounded bitter when he said Gawain's name. Miranda had no idea why.

"Oh… yeah. That kiss, it was nothing. I just didn't like the girl he was with. She seemed really slutty." She didn't know why she was making up excuses to him.

Galahad gave a disbelieving snort, "Of course, nothing. I never thought you would be the type to sleep around."

"I'm not!"

"Well forgive me for thinking otherwise." He mock-bowed and turned to walk away.

Miranda jogged a few steps after him, "Wait! I'm not like that, really. I don't know what got into me tonight. I'm, well, embarrassed about it quite frankly. I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of whore."

"And why would you not want me to think that?" he had turned to face her again and raised a sceptical eyebrow. He still looked angry, or maybe it was hurt she was seeing. _Why on earth would he be hurt about me kissing Gawain? Unless…_

The obvious suddenly hit her. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and dropped her eyes from his. _He has such nice eyes. Oh god, stop it! I'm getting sappy!_ There was silence for a moment before Galahad repeated his question, softer this time.

"I-I don't know. Just… well…" She was lost for words, could he actually like her? Could somebody actually like too-smart-for-her-age, rabbit like Miranda? But then, the knight in front of her didn't know her as that. He knew her as the pretty brunette standing before him. The body that wasn't really hers.

"I'm sorry I thought of you in such a way then." He looked sincere now. _Men can be so fickle, changing their mind so suddenly. _"Why are you blushing?"

The red crept down her neck and over her ears, what could she say to him? That she thought he liked her and _that's_ why she was blushing. Mirada wouldn't say something so possibly humiliating, she still had some pride. And anyway, that might cause him to kiss her and she didn't like him, her mind flicked back to his bare chest during practice that afternoon, she _definitely_ didn't like him. Not one bit. _But he is so well toned…_ "I was blushing because I just remembered an embarrassing moment from a while ago. Nothing to do with you."

_Could I sound like anymore of a fool?_

There was an awkward pause, Galahad could tell she was lying and didn't know how to continue their conversation. He decided on the easy option, an end to it. "I had better go. I want to get up early and go for a ride."

"Goodnight then." Miranda said quickly, equally as awkward, and started to hurry back to her room.

"Miranda!" She heard a yell behind her and spun around, suppressing the grin she could feel tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Would you like to come? I could, err, teach you how to ride." He suddenly looked like an awkward thirteen year old asking out his first real girlfriend.

"Sure." She let the grin show. "I'd better get to bed too then."

"I'll be at your door at dawn."

"Sure." As soon as she had turned the corner she skipped a bit and mouthed a scream, punching her fists into the air. _My god I'm going riding with a hot knight! Guinevere was right, I have found a knight in shining armour and he's _hot

------------

Sunday passed in a flash, with no call, much to Miranda's surprise, from Alfie, or knock on the door by Mrs Cooper or Mrs Brown. She spent most of the time fantasizing about her ride tomorrow morning, or tonight, _it's so confusing! _

It was dusk before she knew it and Miranda ran upstairs and into bed.

------------

The sun was just rising as she returned to Dark Age Britain. Slipping out of bed she hurried to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress that looked like it might survive a ride on a horse. Miranda was busy pulling on her boots when Galahad knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to go Miranda?" Came his muffled voice through the door.

"Just a second!" she yelled back and straightened, stumbling due to the sudden movement. She unlocked the heavy wooden door to find a grinning Galahad leaning against the opposite wall. She grinned back at him and he gestured for her to follow him. He was looking _very_ nice.

They entered the stables, a large wooden building with a floor carpeted in straw, it reeked of horse and Miranda appeared to be doing some kind of dance as she dodged the horse excrement that littered the ground. Galahad didn't seem to worry and trudged straight through the middle of a rather large pile. Wrinkling her nose in disgust Miranda followed him to a stall, wondering what kind of horse he would be letting her ride.

She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted it, an old and slow looking chestnut mare. She whinnied softly at Galahads appearance. "Hey girl," He patted her on the nose, "Ready for a ride?"

He led the horse out of its stall and over to Miranda. "Her name is Meadow." Miranda laughed, "What? Is there something funny about her name?" Galahad now looked slightly offended.

"Well it's just so stereotypical, you could have come up with a more original name then that surely?" Galahad looked even more offended, "It seems as if every old mare is called Meadow, or Buttercup. In every book I have ever read I swear they use that name."

"I thought it was a nice name." he replied defensively.

"Oh it's not like it's a bad name or anything. Really it's quite nice. I see why it's used so frequently." Miranda rushed in an attempt to cover her tracks. Galahad still looked slightly disgruntled but no longer as offended as before.

"She's quite old but I thought she suited your level of skill," he laughed to himself, "If you could call it that."

Miranda chose to ignore the last comment, "That's good, I was a bit worried you would give me one of those big warhorses you and the other knights ride."

"They would kill you before you even got into the saddle." The knight laughed.

"I managed to survive last time!"

"Yes but then I was there to protect you."

"Yes, well…" Miranda waited for a comeback to slip into her mind but nothing came. Galahad was raising an eyebrow, "Help me onto the horse."

"Her name is Meadow."

"I think we've already had this discussion." Miranda snapped back and clambered into the saddle awkwardly.

Once Galahad had seen her securely settled (if she could _ever_ be securely settled) he saddled his own mount and swung into the saddle in one, fluid movement. Growling under her breath at his gracefulness Miranda attempted to kick her horse into following his out the door. Much to her surprise it worked and Miranda had a distinctly silly grin plastered on her face as she exited the stable.

------------

That morning was the start of a relationship, though slow, that was so sickeningly sweet Bors often made gagging motions whenever the two were together. The days slipped by incredible fast in both worlds, one with the anticipation of what the night time trips held and the other as such times of great happiness do.

It was the happiest time of Miranda's life and none of the knights, nor even Miranda remember that promise to find her 'home'. It was two weeks after Galahad's twenty fifth birthday that this promise, among others, began to be remembered.

------------

The morning began badly; Miranda was awoken early by Jols, the squire, and told of some attack on a town that would somehow be of interest to her. Miranda had no idea why she would care about some town, it's not that she's insensitive or anything but what was so special about this town?

Moaning she clambered out of bed after shooing Jols from the room. She hurriedly dressed in a dress made specifically for riding (a gift from Galahad now that she was a competent rider) and scrambled out of the room and down the hall. On her way to the round table, she had nearly died of laughter when she saw it the first time, where the knights gathered.

"Miranda, please take a seat?" Arthur said politely as she entered, the other knights appeared to have been there for some time despite the early hour. After she had settled into her seat Arthur continued to address her. "We received word a few hours ago that another large settlement along the wall has come under woad attack. We are required there as soon as possible for further protection as many of the town's warriors have already been killed."

"But what has this got to do with me?" Miranda looked confused and Arthur looked slightly taken aback that she had asked the question.

"Well could it not possibly be your home?"

_Shit,_ Miranda had pretty much forgotten about the promise Arthur had made to find her home, as had the other knights it seemed, until now. "But what if it isn't my home?"

"Wouldn't you _like_ to see your family again? I mean, some of them may have been killed or injured in the latest woad attacks. They are becoming increasingly more frequent at Rome's anticipated withdrawal."

"Well yes, I suppose I would now that you put it that way." _Well I couldn't just say no, what would they think of me as? Some kind of insensitive cow that doesn't care about her family? _

"I thought you would like to come. We leave in half an hour." With that all the knights stood and began to leave the room to prepare. Galahad walked over.

"You seem reluctant. Do you not want to see your family again?" He had an adorable concerned look on his face. He was so much better looking now that Miranda had finally convinced him to shave.

"Oh it's just I'm worried that they mightn't want me back." Miranda quickly lied and looked up to check if Galahad believed her. He had a look of such strong compassion he obviously did.

"Why could they not want you back? Who wouldn't want Miranda in their family?" He smiled.

"Err… Yea. I'd better start packing." She turned and left the room so swiftly Galahad didn't have time to reply.

------------

The knights were already in the saddle when Miranda arrived in the stable. She led out Lightning, the larger and faster horse she had now graduated too and saddled him quickly. They seemed to sense her bad mood and kept quiet, not offering one of their usual remarks and it was unusually tense amongst them as they rode out of the stables and into the field before the wall.

They were travelling east and it was a full day's ride to the town they were going to. Though she was now quite used to long periods in the saddle Miranda still got saddle sore quickly which somehow amused the knights (especially Bors) greatly. Arthur was worried that they would already be too late to save the town from another attack, which according to the bloodied messenger who had arrived that morning, was imminent.

Galahad even refrained from talking to Miranda throughout the day, he and the others seemed to have misinterpreted her bad mood to be about dread for her family, not the actually worry that she might actually _find_ her body's family. She would rather discover they had all been killed, as horrible as it sounds, than have to pretend to be the daughter of someone she didn't know.

Night was beginning to fall as they entered the outer edges of the nearly completely burnt out village.

------------

Well there you go. I hope the start wasn't too sappy for you! I'm going to try and update again this week but I'm going to Fiji on Sunday so I don't know if I'll get the chance. I'll definitely try though but if I don't then there will be a two to three week break after this chapter. I think Fiji is worth the break though don't you think!

Review, review, review.

Pagan


	9. 8 Reunion

**Dreaming of the Past**

Sorry about the wait, it took me a while to get back into writing after my holiday, which was great by the way. This chapter is short but I felt I should end it where I do. I've nearly finished the next xhapter so it should be up in a day or two. I hope you like this one, it's… different.

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

The smell of burnt flesh and wood was everywhere and Miranda covered her nose to block out the stench. As the knights entered the village a blackened man stepped timidly out of one of the few remaining houses. Arthur's nose was wrinkled up in disgust as he scanned the surroundings.

"Si-Sir?" The man asked timidly, on further inspection it became evident that he was in fact a boy of little more than fourteen but unusually tall. "Are you Arthur?"

He was flinching, he must have assumed Arthur's disgust was directed at him. "I am, what happened here? Last I was informed the village was still standing but your military force severely depleted."

The boy gulped, "They returned at noon, apparently we had killed someone of great importance to them. Filth." The boy sneered and spat on the ground. Miranda's lip curled in disgust. "Too many of our men were injured for us to put up a good fight. The village was burnt before we could save anything but these few homes here."

"That is unfortunate. Have you had any trouble since? No sense of another attack."

"No sir. Nothing, we all think it's over."

"Nevertheless, we shall stay and keep guard for the night and perhaps tomorrow." Arthur dismounted and continued scanning the burnt out village. "How many did you lose?"

"Two thirds of the village are missing but we can't be sure of the death toll as many ran into the forest at the second onslaught. Only a few have returned so far." Tears welled in the boy's eyes and Miranda wondered if he had lost family.

"Who is your leader?" Lancelot asked and moved his horse forward.

"He was killed sir. As were his sons, we currently have no leader to speak of."

"Well, take us to your injured and perhaps we can assist in their tending." The boy walked towards the hut he had appeared from and Arthur led his horse along behind him, the rest of the knights and Miranda were still mounted and quickly wheeled their horses around to follow.

The boy held out his hand to take Arthur and the other knights' reigns as they dismounted. Miranda wondered how the boy would be able to control six large warhorses and a thoroughbred on his own and the knights seemed to have similar thoughts. As Miranda handed him her reigns he looked up into her face and gasped, "Skyla!" he said in hushed tones and Miranda fidgeted with her hair self consciously.

"Pardon."

"Is it you? Skyla?" The boy had a wondered expression on his face.

"Err…." Galahad looked back over his shoulder to see what was taking Miranda so long.

"I must go inside and attend to the injured." Miranda rushed to Galahad's side and began to enter the hut being used to house the injured and dieing, leaving the dumbfounded boy standing outside.

"What was that all about?" Galahad questioned, "Does he know of you? Or your family?"

Again Miranda didn't know what to say, "Err…." But Galahad had no chance to answer further as the sight of the hut crammed with the injured assailed their senses.

The floor was crammed with the bodies of the gravely injured while the casualties able to walk assisted in the tending of others.

"Woads." Arthur growled as he picked his way through the carnage to the body of a young girl. She was missing an arm and hardly breathing, death would soon be coming to take her. Arthur pushed the dirty blonde hair from her eyes and closed them, her breathing stopped completely and he bowed his head in respect.

He called the boy who had been hovering at the door way in. "Where is this girl's family?"

"They were killed sir. She has no living relatives." The boy looked saddened and he too bowed his head respectfully.

"See to it that she is properly buried." Arthur turned to face Miranda, a grave expression on his face, "Have you –"

He was cut off as a wheezing voice came from the floor, "Daughter…"

Miranda looked down and into the bloodstained face of a middle aged woman. She had bandaging around her shoulder and lacerations along her arms. Her clothing had been died nearly completely red by her blood and a little leaked onto the straw covering the flaw. She had evidently lost a lot of blood. "Daughter…" She weezed out again and the knights went silent. Miranda knelt in a small space by the dieing woman's body and the hand reached out to touch Miranda's face, leaving a smear of blood.

"We thought you were … dead. We … had little hope… your father and brother are dead too… I thought I would be joining … everyone…" Her breath was coming in rasps, the effort of speaking was using a lot of effort, tears trickled from the corners of her wet eyes. "But… you're… alive…" It was becoming harder and harder for her to form the words to speak.

Miranda didn't know what to do, this woman was obviously her body's mother. She assumed that her body's previous occupant must have been called Skyla, as that was what the boy had called her. She now understood his look of shock when he had seen her. Everyone here thought she was dead, which was true. The spirit of Skyla no longer walked this earth, only the body. Miranda's mind attaching itself to her like a parasite. It was only now that Miranda thought she shouldn't be here. Merlin should have let Skyla's body die. It was wrong to give these people their false hopes. To take up a life that should have been lived by another. "Hush mother... I'm here now."

"I… have …. missed you… so much…. daughter, Skyla…."

"Rest mother, close your eyes. Be at peace." Tears trickled down Miranda's cheeks, she was moved by the woman's love for her daughter, not the overprotective obsession that her mother felt for her, but a tender, caring kind. The kind Miranda had always dreamed of as a child. "Be at peace."

The woman closed her eyes and her chest heaved on final time before death claimed her too, taken away to join the rest of her family.

* * *

Deeply shaken by the intimacy she had shared with the woman before her death Miranda slowly swayed to her feet, tears pouring from her eyes, leaving tracks through the woman's blood on her cheek.

No one approached her as she made her way outside, surrounded by a bubble of silence. She collapsed near where the horses were tethered and sat in silence, staring into the distance for and unknown length of time. The tears for a woman she had only just met never ceasing their endless flow. All her body, all of Skyla's family were dead, and here she was, her mind living in a body not her own. The family's line was ended, but she had given that dying woman false hope. What a shock that woman will get when she arrives in the afterlife to find herself surrounded by all her family, Skyla included.

_And what will they think of me?_

"Miranda?" A male voice asked softly. Galahad had made his way over and crouched beside her without Miranda even noticing. She reached up a hand to wipe her cheeks of tears but her hand came away bloodied. Giving out another retched cry as she threw herself into Galahads arms and lent against his chest. His arms enfolded her like a blanket and they stood for what seemed like hours thus. Time passes differently in your mind when you are overcome with grief.

"We are setting up our camp for the night. I came to ask if you wanted me to set up your things." Galahad had a deeply concerned look on his face, worry clear in his eyes.

"No, I can do it myself." The sobbing had given way to a calm feeling, the I-don't-really-care phase that Miranda had read of in books back in her own time, where she belonged. It was in that moment she made her decision.

She didn't belong here, it wasn't her home. As soon as the knights were set free she would return home permanently. Leave this lie-filled second life behind forever. All the danger she had promised Guinevere to protect the knights from would have ended by then. She could leave with a clean conscience, though perhaps with a broken heart.

* * *

Review, review, review!

Pagan


	10. 9 First Telling

**Dreaming of the Past**

Exams are over! Huzzah! Say it with me, Huzzah! cough now I have let that out. Her is my long awaited chapter, sorry to keep you all waiting after such a depressing previous chapter. I don't think that this one is really much better but I really need to just sort out this part of the plot. This chapter also brings back a lot of things you probably wondered about me ever including as they seemed to have no real relevance at the time. Anyways read on and I hope you enjoy!

R&R!!

**Chapter 9: First Telling**

"Miranda… Miranda…" Slap, still nothing, "Miranda! _Miranda!_"

Miranda jerked awake just as another palm made contact with her cheek. Her eyes flicked open and met with a lined face. "Mrs Cooper! What are you doing in my house! How did you get in!?"

"You're lucky you have such a caring mother Missy. She said you hadn't returned any of her calls from the past week. So she rang me up. Don't think I didn't notice a change in you. You'd get home earlier than usual and your lights would normally be all out by 7:30. You'd go to work late too. Don't think I didn't notice!"

What Mrs Cooper was saying rushed past in a blur. Miranda's mind was still whirling after having such an abrupt disconnection from times. Normally she gave herself a minute or two to settle down. "What are you saying Mrs Cooper? And you didn't say how you got in."

Miranda pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Your mother called me, she was worried about you. She said you hadn't been returning her calls, and I got in with your spare key; don't think I didn't know where it was."

"What?" Then she remembered, her mother had been calling her and leaving messages but she had always forgotten to call her back in her mad rush to go back to Galahad and the other knights. This had been going on for something like two weeks. "Oh, tell her I'm sorry. I'm just really, really tired."

"Something's been wrong with you lately dear. Like I said before, I've been watching you. You get home early and go straight to bed, and then get up as late as possible." Mrs Cooper sat down on the end of Miranda's bed, slight concern betraying her no-nonsense demeanour. "And I've been here trying to wake you up for ten minutes. I had resorted to slapping you and you still were showing no reaction. I was about to call the ambulance. Have you been taking any of these fancy illegal drugs that I've been hearing about so often on the news?"

"Drugs?" Miranda's eyes swam in and out of focus as she continued to wake up. She yawned. "N-no."

"Hmmm…" Mrs Cooper gave her a critical look. "Well you don't seem to be lying… Is it a boy that has you all a flutter?"

Her mind instantly went to Galahad and a slight blush tinged her cheeks at the thought of his naked torso during practice sessions with the other knights. "Well, not really. I don't think… No…."

A smile crept over the old woman's face. "Of course not dear, come on, get up and I'll make you some breakfast at my house."

"But I have to go to work at the museum! I'm busy."

"Not today you aren't dear. You're going to tell me _exactly_ what is going on. You have been acting strangely and you are going to call in sick."

There was no crossing old Mrs Cooper. "Ahh… ok… I'll give them a call now." Miranda reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her mobile phone, calling up the Museum she was currently doing work for. A familiar Scottish accent greeted her.

"Miranda, love! How are ye?" Alfie virtually yelled through the phone, he was too energetic, as always.

"What are you doing answering the phone Alfie?"

"I flew over here yesterd'y, thought I'd surprise ye. I finally have time to help ye study that sword I sent ye."

"Oh really! That's great." It'd been too long since she'd seen old Alfie.

"Great I'll see ye when ye get here." He sounded as if he was going to hang up.

"Wait! I'm not coming in today, I've come down with a cold."

"What? Aye, that's a shame. Do ye want me to call around and visit ye?"

"No, it's fine. I can manage myself well enough. Thanks for the thought anyway. I'll be in tomorrow."

"Aye, then, see ye then." He sounded slightly disappointed but Miranda had no choice, the look Mrs Cooper was giving her seemed to scream '_chuck a sickie or die'_.

"Well that's good you've sorted that out. Now come next door and I'll cook you a nice breakfast. While you're eating you can tell me everything." Miranda gulped and complied, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas for the mad dash next door.

* * *

The young lady and elderly woman sat at the table, contemplating each other over cups of tea as an egg fried in the saucepan. The table was scarred and the wall paper of the kitchen looked like it had seen better days.

"So, Miss Richardson. Tell me what is going on?" Mrs Cooper said after a long and awkward silence.

"What do you mean what is going on?" Miranda asked innocently and looked into her tea.

"Don't think I don't have my suspicions about you. I've…seen things in your house. Something strange is going on and I demand to know what that is."

" What do you mean something strange is going on?" Miranda tried to look even more innocent.

"I saw a woman, she was strangely dressed, ancient looking you could say but she was young. She was in you living room two months ago."

"And what is so peculiar about that. I probably had friends over."

"Friends over? You?! I have never seen you bring anyone home other than your mother or father. And this woman was transparent Miss Richardson; she gave off a blue light." Mrs Cooper made eye contact with the girl sitting at the opposite end of the table, she suddenly looked nervous and broke away.

"Mrs Cooper… I… there is nothing…."

"_Do not lie to me Missy!_" The room wrung with the old woman's shout. "Something is going on, something paranormal and you are hiding it from me. Tell me, or I'll, I'll, _tell your mother_."

Miranda gulped and briefly glanced up from her tea. "Mrs Cooper… there…."

"What did I say." Rage filled the old woman's face.

Miranda sighed, contemplating for a moment before giving in. She told Mrs Cooper everything, absolutely everything.

* * *

Mrs Cooper listened in silence, taking in every word of the young girl's extraordinary tale. Believing every word of it. She had always been one to believe in the magical, mysterious and paranormal, even in the sceptical society of today. There was no doubting the girl's sincere honesty. She finished her tale, ending with the body Miranda had been inhabiting, Skyla's, mother dying but withheld the decision she had made.

Miranda was in tears, finally she had someone to get all this off her chest to, someone that would understand completely, or at least she hoped would. Mrs Cooper looked met her eyes, wonder and pity filled them.

"It's and impossible life you're leading now. You need to rest. Go back to your room, sleep, really sleep, and don't travel. Then return tonight. As an old woman I can give you advice, I have seen a lot in my time and I advise you to leave that village, leave it as soon as you can and never return to it. You are not Skyla, you can't live her life."

Mrs Cooper's advice made sense and Miranda ate her egg (which was now cold) before bidding her neighbour farewell and returning to her house. Having the first proper sleep she had had in months.

* * *

Afternoon light filled the bedroom as Miranda awoke from her sleep, feeling more refreshed then she had ever remembered feeling before. She felt prepared for once to face what would confront her on her return to Briton. She knew what she would do.

* * *

Dawn was spreading its wings over the charred remains of Skyla's home village when Miranda returned. The knights were already up and about, cooking breakfast, tending the horses and assisting the locals.

Upon seeing her awake Galahad dropped the brush he was holding and rushed to her side. "Are you alright? I was worried. The others wanted to wake you but I told them to let you sleep. You needed to digest yesterday's events."

Miranda smiled up into the warm eyes of her lover who looked down at her caringly. "I'm fine. I think, I feel… I think I just need to get away from here. I need to return to the fort."

"You do?" Galahad looked suddenly happy but he quickly replaced his smile with the caring expression he had worn before.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I though you probably wanted to remain here. It is your home after all." He looked sad and stared at his feet.

"Everything I had here is gone, my family, my old home, everything. Nothing of what I had before I was ill remains. My home is at the fort now, with you and Arthur, and Bors's burps."

They both laughed and Galahad lifted Miranda to her feet. "When do you want to leave, after the funeral?"

"No, as soon as possible, I don't feel comfortable here, it has too much heartache." She looked back on the decision she had made yesterday and her previous smile faded completely. There were choices that had to be made in life and more often than not it was the harder ones that were the right ones.

"Of course, I'll talk to Arthur now."

Miranda watched as Galahad left to talk to Arthur and began to pack her things. He returned ten minutes later with permission to return home. "Arthur doesn't like it, he thinks your running from your problems."

Miranda laughed sadly, with a chill that made Galahad shiver, "It's more like I'm running to them."

Frowning, Galahad resumed packing his own things.

* * *

The couple decided to ride double on the knight's war horse, towing Miranda's thoroughbred behind them. They returned to the wall in silence, a sad yet comfortable one enforced by Miranda that Galahad was afraid to break. More then once her saw salty tears roll down her cheeks.

Night had fallen when the gates to the fort opened to them and they were met with concerned looks.

"Don't worry, Arthur is fine, as are the rest of the knights." Galahad said as guards and Jols greeted them.

"Then why did you return?" Jols asked as he took Galahad and Miranda's bags from the saddle.

"Personal reasons." The knight replied and Miranda rolled her eyes, now she would have to deal with a thousand pregnancy rumours. _Men just have no idea._

He escorted her to her room, carrying her bags over his shoulder but stood in front of her as she went to open her door, blocking her path. "What is the matter Miranda? What are you not telling me?"

Genuine concern and worry creased his handsome face. Miranda's heart melted that she could be so lucky but she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. A smile played on Miranda's face as she replied. "I'll tell you tomorrow if you agree to shave off your beard."

Galahad smiled back and gave her a tender and lingering kiss before opening the door to her room and placing her bags on the bed. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, clean-shaven."

Miranda grinned and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him out and then closing the door. She unpacked her bags before curling up under her blankets and going to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow and seeing how much more handsome Galahad was without his beard, blocking the truth she would have to tell him in return when he turned up clean-shaven.

* * *

Well there you go. Please, please, please, please, please! Review.

Pagan


	11. 10 Tears

**Dreaming of the Past**

This is, officially, the saddest chapter I have ever written. As sadistic as it sounds though I quite like how it turned out.

**Chapter 10: Tears**

The drive to work was surprisingly free of traffic, free of traffic meaning she wasn't stuck in a traffic jam for fifteen minutes. Unusual for the time of day. She pulled up out the front of the Powerhouse Museum with Excalibur resting on the passenger seat. Jumping out of the car she noticed the weather warming for the first time as it kicked into spring.

Carrying the fully wrapped sword she tackled the stairs and began down the corridor to the research labs where Alfie was set to meet her.

"Miranda luv! Better from yesterd'y?" The man was tall with a short grey beard and hair. He had a wrinkled sun-tanned face was creased in a smile.

"Yeah, it was just a twenty four hour thing."

"Aye that's good. So this is it?" he gestured to the sword Miranda was carrying.

"Aha, I've done a bit of study on it in my spare time, I've just been so busy lately though."

"Aye well as long as ye did somethin'." He took Excalibur of her and led her to a lab. "This is where I'll be performin' me tests. Yer welcome to stay here with me, I checked with yer superior beforehand."

Miranda thanked him before they unwrapped the sword and began a series of tests that lasted hours. Excalibur was in remarkably good condition but after seeing it as it was in Arthur's time it couldn't compare.

It was dark when she and Alfie left the museum after a prolific if puzzling day studying the sword. Miranda had discovered the year she was travelling too and various other pieces of information she already knew from personal experience, an unfortunate thing when Alfie made discoveries that would otherwise have astounded Miranda if she was not already aware of them. Trying to hide her knowledge of the sword and its origins grew harder as the finer details, such as the decorations were examined. She astounded her old friend when she miraculously knew who all the Celtic religious symbols referred to. Amazing Alfie, as if he was an expert in the field and didn't recognise some of them, how on earth was a young woman specialising in Modern History going to know what they were.

Miranda hugged Alfie farewell as the opened her car door and began the drive home, panicking slightly that she was not in bed earlier.

* * *

She arrived in the Dark Ages to find it was midmorning and she had drastically overslept compared to when she usually awoke. Miranda hoped she would be forgiven due to the events of the previous few days and made her way out of her room and to the kitchens. There she found the cook cleaning up breakfast and she scrounged around trying to find something for Miranda to eat, mumbling grudgingly under her breath. Apologising Miranda grabbed the bread and apple before making her way into the courtyard, both hoping and dreading to run into Galahad.

She had just finished eating when Vanora ran in, saw her, and rushed over. "Miranda! I heard a rumour going around when I was in the market and I wondered-"

"I'm not pregnant." Miranda said sharply and felt annoyance once more for Galahad's choice of words on their arrival back at the fortress.

Vanora looked disappointed, "Oh, but if you are," Miranda cast her a dark look, "Or might be in the future, you can ask me for advice. I have more than enough experience in the area."

"I'll be sure to do that _if_ I ever fall pregnant in the future." Vanora nodded her head and turned to leave, the rumour wasn't true and she now had to go quell the masses of gossiping women.

"Vanora," The woman looked back around, "You haven't happened to see Galahad around have you?"

"Sorry dear, can't say I have." Vanora left, leaving the courtyard empty except for Miranda.

Sighing Miranda sat back on the bench and closed her eyes for a doze.

"I thought you would have at least tried to seek me out." Said a familiar male voice, snapping Miranda awake.

"Galahad! I was looking for-" She took in his clean-shaven face, "_Galahad!_ Oh my god! Look at you!" She reached up and pulled him into a kiss, "You look so much more handsome now! Even if you do have a bit of a tan line from it…" She frowned slightly as she noticed the skin was paler where his beard had once been, leaving him with a white chin and tanned face. Similar to the wetsuit tans so common back in Sydney.

"Well I'm glad you like it." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before sitting next to her. "But now you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

All the colour drained from her face, taking her smile with it. Miranda drew in a deep breath, shaking slightly, and looked at the ground. "Galahad, I have to tell you something."

The smile slowly dropped from his face, "What?" he asked slowly.

"I have to leave here."

Now he looked angry, "I thought you said you wanted to return here! That you home was here now, with me, with the other knights!"

"It is… here is my home, more a home than I have ever had anywhere else. But I can't stay here, it's… complicated." Tears began to make tracks down her cheeks.

"But you can't, you can't just-just leave! Not after this, after what you said before, it's cruel." Tears began to fill his eyes. _Galahad always was the 'sensitive new age guy' of the bunch_, Miranda thought and nearly laughed before remembering what was going on.

"I have to. It's too hard for me to stay here."

"When then, when will you leave?" He had that angry look on his face that made Miranda pull away, the same one he wore when he talked about his service to Rome and his fallen comrades.

His reaction scared her, she wasn't really sure what to expect but the anger he radiated was terrifying. She drew in another breath. "Once you are free."

"When I'm free I won't be staying here, if it's the place you are running from, though I doubt it." He murmured darkly, "You could come back to Sarmatia with me."

"It-it's not here that I'm running from." More tears leaked out of her eyes, the flow steadily increasing.

"_So it is me then!_" he jumped off the bench and made as if to break something.

"No!" She grabbed at his hand despairingly, "It's everything, everything I'm running from. Not you, not anyone. _Everything!_"

He pulled away, walking towards to door back into the fort. He was tense and silent, she could see from his movements he was angry and grief stricken.

"_Galahad!_" She screamed to his retreating figure but he didn't even pause.

* * *

That chapter was so sad to write, I still feel really bad. I really would hate to be in Miranda's position. Tell me what you thought and click that little button on the left-hand side of the screen.

Pagan


	12. 11 First Visitor

**Dreaming of the Past **

My god this took so long. I really didn't know how to continue after the ending of that last chapter but finally, after much scrapping of chapters I have one I'm happy with. Short, but it sets up what's to come. Don't think this story is over just yet, we still have a while to go people! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. It would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 11: First Visitor**

Sadness was bad, despair was worse.

Miranda pulled the covers over her head, wishing for sleep that she knew wouldn't come. Guilt plagued her, what she did was necessary, hard, but necessary. She scrambled out of bed, eyes blind with tears and went to work.

* * *

Days passed in blazes of colour that didn't seem to form any substance. Work, reality even, was monotonous and unavoidable yet Miranda wasn't sure which was worse. The dreary churning of city life or hiding in her bed faking an 'illness' that kept her from leaving the small stone room that had once been a portal to a happier existence.

She wasn't quite sure what the knights thought of her 'illness', she didn't know what Galahad had told them but surely they wondered why even he was forbidden from visiting. Slowly she ticked off the days until they would be free as she would be. A sad day that she couldn't help but wish would arrive sooner. She knew there was nothing possible between her and Galahad, they did, after all, living fifteen hundred years apart but the bliss of their days together haunted her, as she knew it would for the rest of her life.

A rapping came at her door, _Another maid_, Miranda thought and pulled the blankets up around her chin, slowing her breathing to a sickly rasp.

"May I come in?" A deep voice called politely from behind the door.

"Arthur, dammit." Miranda murmured, she had been waiting for him to visit her, she being in his care whilst staying in the fortress.

"If you want to risk your death." She said slowly, trying her best to make herself sound seriously ill.

The door pushed open and Arthur entered, a swirl of red as his cape swam about his shoulders. "We are worried about you Miranda." He said as he made his way to her bed. She pulled away to the opposite side.

"Don't get too close, I don't want to infect you. The knights wouldn't survive if you were to become ill, especially not so close to their freedom."

Arthur waved his hand, "Never mind that, everyone is worried for you. You have not let anyone but the maids visit you since you fell ill. I wish to know, is this serious?" he looked deeply into her eyes as if searching them for some inclination of the truth.

"Serious? In what way?" She glanced away to the end of the bed, she couldn't meet his gaze. _Did he suspect? Did he have any idea?_

He moved his attention to the wall above her head, "Is your illness life threatening? I need to know."

Miranda chose her words carefully, "I-I'm not sure, potentially yes, I believe it could be."

"That's what I feared, Galahad is upset. I wondered, it isn't my place to ask but I worry for him, did something happen before you fell ill? Before we returned from the village?"

"Between Galahad and I?" Miranda asked nervously, tucking a strand of filthy hair behind her ear. She hadn't moved from the bed since returning after telling the news to Galahad. Arthur nodded, "He seemed a little distant. Why? Has he said something?"

"No, as a matter of fact he avoided the topic altogether. That's what made me curious, and it's not in my character to be nosy." Arthur laughed. A comfortable silence fell between them. "How are you feeling?"

Miranda sighed. "Ill."

"Ill? Just ill? As I said before, we are all worried. And the pregnancy rumours have started again… You're not pregnant are you? That could explain why you've made even Galahad keep his distance."

She smiled faintly, "No I'm not pregnant, I don't know what came over me. I'm just not… well." She couldn't bare to see the sight of Galahad, she knew he had attempted to visit her, twice, when she first fell 'ill' but the servants had turned him away. He hadn't returned since.

Another silence fell between them, this one more awkward than comfortable. "I came to tell you that we are leaving this afternoon to collect the Bishop Germanus, he is carrying our discharge papers. We should return tomorrow, and the men will be free."

Tears clouded Miranda's eyes and she shifted her gaze to the floor. Soon, soon she would be free to leave. All she had to do was last until tomorrow and then the knights would be free. She would no longer have to protect them, she'd be no longer needed here. Miranda didn't answer for a few moments. "Is-is it dangerous? Will you be in any danger?"

"Possibly, it is expected we will receive some trouble from woads. They think us weak due to Rome's retreat. Nothing we haven't dealt with safely before." Miranda nodded, "Again this may be none of my business, but I think that Galahad would appreciate it if you came and bid him and the others farewell on their last mission."

"I would love to, honestly, but I really don't think I'm up to it. And besides, look at me, I haven't moved from this bed in over a week!"

Arthur gave her a critical look, "Perhaps it would do you good to move about." Miranda shook her head violently and he sighed, "So be it, I hope you feel better when we return and you can celebrate our freedom with us."

Miranda smiled weakly, "I hope I do to."

Nodding his farewell Arthur swept out of the room, closing the solid door behind him. Sighing, Miranda shuffled back into a more comfortable position and waited for a servant to bring her lunch.

* * *

Please review!

Pagan


	13. 12 Movement

**Dreaming of the Past**

No I haven't forgotten this story and I apologise profusely for any of you that even bother to come and read this now that I have finally updated. Things have been hectic these past few months. Exchange students, family stuff, exams, holidays, you name it I've been all over the place lately. Things like this generally get put on the back burner when the real world calls. So for any of you still reading this thankyou so much for sticking with it. I have a little bit of time these next few days so ill try and update again. Yes people, we have finally reached the movie.

**Chapter 12: Movement**

The servant knocked timidly on the door as they always did and she wondered if it would be Noreen this time or maybe Kaelyn. She wondered about Kaelyn she thought she was getting suspicious, the maids had been the only ones to see her as like this, other than Arthur, but they had watched her for an extended period of time and no doubt other seriously ill patients before her. They surely would have noted the flaws in her act.

"Come in," Miranda called softly and the door opened, creaking slightly in the way that had so frustrated her during her and Galahad's midnight rendezvous'.

It was Noreen thankfully; she didn't know how she would be able to handle Kaelyn after Arthur's visit which had thrown her so off balance.

"I have your lunch for you Lady Miranda, there's a carrot and rosemary soup with a bit of bread. The cook made it just this morning so it's nice and fresh for you." Noreen bobbed her head in a way that was so typical of maids in films that Miranda was almost amused. In fact, Noreen's whole manner practically reeked Hollywood maid and she doubted the girl would ever be able to survive in another job.

"Thankyou Noreen," she conjured a weak smile, the one thing that was never an act in this charade that had become her life. The maid bobbed again to leave, no doubt back to collect the tray which carried the food in an hour or so. Miranda held her up though, a thought had been nagging at the back of her mind since Arthur's visit earlier. She drew in a deep breath, "Noreen, could you please fetch me a bath?"

The girl looked shocked, probably wearing the same expression she was at having her heart abruptly make the decision without, it seemed, her minds consent. "Also, could you, umm, have some clothes washed for me as well? My nicest working dress I think and a fresh shift." She spoke quickly, making the arrangements before she could chicken out.

"Of course Lady, I will have men bring up the bath shortly and wash the clothing myself." she hid her surprise poorly as she grabbed the items from her small wardrobe and hurried from the room.

Miranda rolled over in her bed and buried her face in her lumpy pillow, _what have I _done

* * *

Soon after two pageboys arrived carrying the heavy tub between them before going down to fetch the hot water. Miranda felt filthy and probably looked just as bad, if not worse. She ran a hand through her hair and felt the oil and grease stick to her fingers, it was forming what felt like natural dreadlocks, something she was _not_ keen on happening.

She didn't have the stomach for lunch despite the fact that she really should eat; she was filled to the overflow with butterflies. She felt like she would throw up. Before this morning she had never had any intention of seeing Galahad or the others again. She'd had it all planned out. She would wait for their safe return, presuming it was to be safe, she didn't think she could life with the guilt if Lancelot had died, failing Guinevere, as well as Galahad and rendering her time here null, and upon being assured by a maid that they had returned safely and were now free men she would leave this land for the last time. To go on and live the rest of her days in the 'real world' though her concept of that had been completely scrambled ever since this whole double life had started. She presumed the body would fall into the coma she left it in permanently, eventually dieing from lack of nourishment.

At least then Galahad would have closure, he could move on to other women, for no doubt there would be many. Miranda on the other hand would have to live her life with the memory of what she had and gave away for conveniences sake. But if there was anything she had ever learned from old Mrs Copper next door, and from the hundreds of romance books she'd read and films she'd seen was that that was the point of the things. They had to be worked at and cared for and required effort. Sure living in separate time zones (and we aren't talking England Japan) may require a little more effort than other relationships but that was no excuse.

She would go out and live again, in this world and her own. She would leave this very room, after a bath of course, and go and bid the knights farewell in their final journey. She'd run into Galahad's arms an-

"My lady?" a page asked somewhat nervously, snapping her out of her daydreams, and embarrassed she rid herself of the silly smile that had so brightened her features. "We have brought up all the water, we will take our leave now if you no longer need us."

"Oh, yes. That's fine." They nodded their leave and to her it seemed they couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

She stripped off her filthy shift, trying to ignore what she been living in for the past week and a half and plunged into the warm bath. She didn't want to linger though, she didn't have the time for such relaxation, and she quickly began scrubbing herself.

After and hour Noreen returned to find her drip drying in a corner of her room, combing out her now somewhat clean hair. "I washed them as best I could without taking too long and laid the dress on hot rocks to dry quickly, it will still be damp though in some patches I fear." The maid smiled warmly and in that moment she and Miranda came to an unspoken understanding. "Would you like me to do your hair for you?"

Miranda smiled back with just as much warmth, a radiant smile that hadn't been seen on her for what felt like lifetimes. Noreen combed out her hair and split it into two braids as she dressed, the two working in what resembled a very lopsided dance but finished quickly. Pulling on her boots she nodded to the maid, "Thankyou, so, _so_ much."

"You look lovely my lady." Words did not seem to be enough to express the affection she felt for the girl, but she thought she understood and she raced out of the room. She would have been running if she wasn't so severely weakened from such a long stretch of time in bed.

She passed Vanora on her hurried way to the wall, gradually picking up speed. She heard her call out her name but she wasn't paying any attention. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone.

With a flash of despair she noticed the heavy gates of the fort closing but she travelled as fast as she could up the stairs and onto the top of the wall. The wave of sadness that had been building up since seeing the gates closing finally broke as it stuck her that she was too late. Seven riders were already about to crest the hill and disappear from view.

"Miranda! Oh… I was too late." Vanora was panting, skirts hitched up higher than she would normally dare. "I saw you and I thought you must have been coming to bid them farewell. I was calling out to you to tell you you were too late but you mustn't have heard me."

Miranda kept her eyes on the horizon as the last knight, what looked like Dagonet, disappeared from view. Tears pricked at her eyes, blurring the image until it was just a mix of green and grey, a stylised painting of the world. She felt Vanora step closer and place her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry dear. At least you saw a little of them though," Miranda turned and wept into the older woman's shoulder, feeling younger and more vulnerable than she had felt in a long time.

"Come on, it's good to see you up and about again at last. Arthur said you looked fairly shocking when he was you this morning, but you seem alright to me." She patted her on the back, "I know what it's like love, to spurn them then to regret your decision too late. Trust me, I've done it tens of times to Bors, but things always come out right in the end. And this is their last mission, and compared to most of their others it's a piece of cake. He'll be fine Miranda. Come, we'll go and grab an ale and have a chat hey?"

The girl nodded weakly and Vanora hugged her tighter, she didn't have the heart to tell her just how down Galahad had been since she had taken ill, and the look on his face this morning as he had rode out and she wasn't there… well, it had nearly broken her own heart.

* * *

Thankyou so much and sorry again, I hope you enjoyed the update and please review, whether to abuse me for my absence, say you liked the chapter or just say hello it'd be really appreciated.

Pagan


	14. 13 First 'Job'

**Dreaming of the Past**

Wow I know, another chapter so soon, but hey I was on a roll. I actually had this written and ready to upload the day after last chapter but for some reason or another the site wouldn't let me upload it. I think this is the longest chapter of this story so far too, or maybe second longest. So there you go. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 13: First 'Job'**

"So _that_ is why I locked myself away." Miranda ran her fingers along the outside of her half empty tankard.

Vanora leant over and patted her hand thoughtfully. "Well that certainly explains quite a bit dear. Goodness you've been through a lot." She was balancing her latest baby on her hip with her other hand, it gurgled happily and played with a lose strand of her hair.

"Thanks Vanora, I- I really appreciate being able to let this out to someone here. If you don't pass it on it- it would be greatly appreciated." She brushed at a few stray tears on her cheek and smiled as best she could.

"I think you should tell Galahad though, if you do love him as much as you seem too," she eyed her young companion with a look Miranda couldn't decipher before shifting her child to the other arm.

Miranda sighed and contemplated the idea, she didn't like it, the less people who knew the better. But if there was anyone she should tell it was Galahad, he deserved to know after all she'd put him through. She wasn't ready to yet though, and she wondered why of all the people to tell she told Vanora, the woman who controlled the wagging tongues of the village, but she felt she could be trusted with this. She was a loyal and compassionate woman, always there with comfort during times of need.

"I know just what you need, some work, something to occupy your mind. I could use an extra hand working at the tavern every night, especially now that this fellow has come along," she pinched her babe's cheek affectionately. "We had Brigid and Fenella on top of it before I started getting distracted by Levon here, the other children can look after themselves for the most part. But if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with them everyone now and then as well. You could earn yourself a bit of extra coin to get you some independence from Arthur and the rest and besides, it'll go down well with the men I'm sure." The woman grinned.

Smiling she accepted Vanora's offer, it was generous of her and she could tell she needed all the help she could get with her dozen or so children running about. They downed the rest of their tankards amidst small talk and gossip on the events that had occurred during her stint in bed but Miranda could tell Vanora was curious about what she had told her and wanted to know more. She wasn't stupid though, and knew now wasn't the time to press for more details.

Soon the rest of the woman's brood arrived, the two youngest, Ronan (about two Miranda would guess) and Saoirse (a year or so older), toddled at the heels of the others, one of the middle boys, she thought his name was Gilly seemed to take charge of the rest and led the group to their mother.

"Mother, we are hungry and the cook won't give us anything." He wiped a trail of slime from the end of his nose and sniffed.

"Well of course she won't when you look like that. You all look like a bunch of street urchins. Come here, the lot of you." Instantly she was swamped by the horde as she attempted to neaten their appearances. Vanora noticed a bruise beginning to flower on Gilly's cheek and frowned, "Have you been fighting with the Cooks son again? He's bigger than you."

"Yeah mama but I've been winning!" he grinned cheekily, "You should see what he looks like!"

The two women couldn't help but crack a smile at the cheek of the boy, "Well no wonder she isn't giving you any of her leftovers then! Get on with you." she gestured them away with a laugh.

"But mother, we're hungry." The eldest, a girl nearing ten, complained loudly and Vanora sighed.

"I'll go find them something if you'd like Vanora, I have nothing better to do." Miranda was shot an appreciative look.

"You heard Miranda then, she'll go and find you something." In a quiet aside to the volunteer she added, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, you'll never be rid of them now."

Miranda laughed, "I've babysat before, and I'm just getting them some food, it won't take too long."

Vanora snorted, "Oh you'll be taking that back soon enough. Just have them and yourself back at dusk, and don't let them wear you out too much. I'll be needing you later."

With a smile and a wave she bid Vanora farewell, Gilly hanging from her arm like a limpet, the others in tow. "So where is it you get your food?"

"For lunch we normally get the cooks left over bread, if she's being nice to us." Gilly huffed.

"If not, then we steal it anyway." another boy who so resembled Bors she had to laugh, added with a grin.

"O well, rightio then," Miranda tried not to be shocked by the children's lawless behaviour as she once again realised how different life was here, obviously it wasn't something uncommon for them to do. "So, how do we go about stealing this bread then?" She asked somewhat nervously.

A small cheer erupted from the children milling around her, Gilly pulled harder on her arm to get her attention, "Well, we need to get into the kitchens. Then we snatch it from the basket and make a run for it. If she catches us we'll get a belting."

"Aha, and how do we get into the kitchens in the first place?" she asked the boy.

"We use a distraction."

"Do we have a distraction?"

Gilly's eyes widened, his eyebrows disappearing under his scruffy hair as he thought of an idea, "We'll use you! You can ask the cook for something and while you are talking to her we'll sneak in through the garden and snatch the bread." He nodded self importantly, proud of himself.

"Yes and you can get us some special food!" Another yelled excitedly.

"We'll have a feast!" A little girl cried.

Grinning she ruffled Gilly's hair, "Well lets get started then shall we?" Another cheer erupted and they ran in the direction of the fort's kitchen, Saoirse and Ronan toddling behind as usual. She had to pick up her skirts and jog after them, glad to have some entertainment to keep her mind off other things.

Miranda soon found herself walking down the hall to the kitchens indoor entrance, wondering how she was going to get the cook distracted and give the children the chance to sneak in. Slowing as she came to the rough wooden door she took in a breath and knocked.

A grunt sounded from inside, something she took for admittance and she pushed open the door. The cook was hunched over a simmering pot in the fireplace and didn't seem too thrilled at Miranda's appearance. "What are you after?" She grunted, not lifting her eyes from her stew.

A quick glance at the window showed five sets of eyes peering in, waiting for their chance to run through the open back door. The cook was just as stereotypical as Noreen was, a large, robust lady it was clear she didn't just cook the food. Greasy, greying hair fell into her eyes from a loose bun as she wiped a sweaty hand across her brow.

"I, err, I was looking for something to eat. I, err, haven't had the chance to grab anything today." Mirada said nervously, intimidated by what appeared to be a fearsome woman.

"Well you're a bit late for lunch aren't ya. I'm already started on dinner." She growled.

"Oh I'll be happy with just some cheese or fruit maybe." The cook turned and glared, Miranda winced, "Please?"

"Let me see what I can find." The cook grumbled and shuffled towards her cupboards, the children's eyes disappeared.

The cook was still grumbling as she looked through her cupboards, Miranda thought she caught something like '_pretty young women always thinking they can get away with anything…'._ Gilly dashed through the door, followed by two other boys and they grabbed two half eaten loaves of bread before spinning to run out again. The cook turned to Miranda holding a wizened apple and a less than enticing piece of cheese, a scowl marring her already less than tasteful features. One of the boys, the one that so resembled Bors, caught his foot on a broom as he was fleeing the room, sending it crashing to the floor and instantly the cook knew something was up. With agility surprising for her age and size she spun about and grabbed a saucepan with one hand and a roller with the other, waving them menacingly at the boy.

"Not you lot again!" She yelled, her face reddening in anger.

"RUN!" She heard Gilly yell from outside and the Bors-a-like and Miranda (holding the apple and cheese) fled past the cook and into the herb garden. The cook was close behind them, yelling obscenely and waving her instruments menacingly. Miranda was sure of her escape until she realised that they had to scale the wall surrounding the vegetable patch to get out. She'd never been too good at climbing. The children were having no trouble though, the elders helping the youngest up and over the wall.

Slightly panicky Miranda threw her fingers over the top of the wall and heaved her elbows up onto the lip grunting with effort as she attempted to lift her body over the wall. The children were already on the other side waiting for her and calling out advice, she could hear the cook getting closer. With a final push she managed to pull herself onto the wall and her leg just out of reach of the podgy hand clawing for it. With an innocent smile and wave to the cursing cook she jumped to the ground and was instantly surrounded by Vanora and Bors's eager offspring overjoyed by the addition to their meal of the apple and cheese which had managed to survive the escape in her belt pouch (they seemed unfazed by the foods appearance).

It was to be, as the girl had stated earlier, a feast.

* * *

She spent the rest of the afternoon with Vanora's troublesome flock and they began to grow wearing just as dusk was falling, perfect timing for Miranda as she was just returning them to their mother. They stifled yawns as they walked into the courtyard and their mother's arms.

"Look at you all! What have you been up to?" Vanora laughed, noting their drooping eyelids with a smile.

"We had a feast mama!" Little Saoirse cried in delight and her mother scooped her up into a warm hug.

"Well I guess you won't be wanting any of the dinner I cooked you then would you?" An indignant cry sounded from their throats. Miranda laughed, "Children," Vanora added with a sigh, "always hungry. Could you finish cleaning these up for me while I fix these rascals up? I should be back shortly, before people start arriving."

She had gestured to a table lined with tankards that she had been wiping down as Miranda had entered. Nodding Miranda set to work preparing the courtyard for the nights patrons while Vanora tucked her children into bed.

The courtyard was quieter than usual that night, likely due to the noteworthy absence of the knights on their final mission. Miranda was still kept busy however, whether caring for baby Levon whilst Vanora was occupied or serving people herself she was kept safe from the distressing thoughts of Galahad. They were due to collect the Bishop Germanus, and more importantly his papers in the morning and they should return home by mid to late afternoon. Miranda knew she would hardly get a wink of sleep through thoughts of Galahad all night, and work seemed like it would be a nightmare she'd have to force herself through as usual. She was not looking forward to the awkward conversations tomorrow evening would bring.

* * *

Just as she had predicted earlier sleep didn't come easily that night and as she transported home she winced at the late hour she was arriving. Well six in the morning wasn't exactly late but it meant only two hours of real sleep before she went to work. She had learnt early on that she wasn't capable of functioning properly without at least some of the mental sleep she needed and now refused to accept appointments before nine thirty. Something that was often difficult to arrange.

She wasn't just kept awake by thoughts of her knight but by a rather unfortunate phone call from a memorable Scottish voice.

"Alfie, what do you want?" Miranda groaned into the phone upon recognising his number.

"Och, it's nice to hear ye soundin' so happy love." He replied sarcastically. "I have some good news for ye."

"Mmmm and what's that?" she yawned into the receiver.

"Ye're comin' to England, on Thursday. The flight's already booked."

"_What!?_" She yelled into the phone, "England! Why?!"

"Because of the sword of course, I need ye there with me to present our findin's to the board at the Museum of London. We have really hit it big lass!"

Miranda groaned, she knew she should be happy, really, she did, but it was just too much for her to handle on top of everything else. "Do I really have to go Alfie?"

"Why? Don't ye want to see me?" He sounded personally affronted.

"What? No! I just… I've been so worn out lately."

"Och, well, I'll just have to get nice Ms Brown to come along then." He knew that would get her.

"No Alfie don't, I-I'll come." He said something too much like 'I told you so' for her liking, "But don't expect me to be very entertaining."

"Since when have ye been lass?" he laughed and she scowled at the old mans humour, he was such a lovely old gentleman though, well maybe not gentleman… "I'll let ye get back to yer lazin' about then. Not like ye have anythin' better to do."

"Thanks Alfie, I suppose I'll be seeing you Friday or something then." He sounded an affirmation, "Well bye then."

Hanging up she rolled over and screamed into her pillow. Why did things always have to get so _complicated!_ All at the same time! She couldn't sleep again after that so she got up and dressed, the weather was starting to warm, a much needed relief to the increasingly cold weather in England. She found it hard to believe she would actually be going there so soon and wondered if she could take a trip to the wall whilst she was there. God, she didn't even know how long she'd be there for. She decided on sending Alfie an email full of questions from the museum that morning, she was helping the curator set up a new exhibit a the Powerhouse. Eating a bowl of cereal she rang her mother to let her know what was going on and left the house, waving to Mrs Copper out on her veranda on the way to her car.

After work she decided to sleep a bit before going back to The Wall, she wasn't sure how much real sleep she'd get to have in the next few days. It meant she'd arrive later but that was something she could live with. She had nothing to do there anyway but wait. And her bed here was far more comfortable.

* * *

She got there around ten in the morning and didn't have the guts to go down to the kitchen to try and get breakfast. Instead she decided to go look for Vanora and her tribe, and they weren't too hard to find. They were in the courtyard, Vanora's usual haunt and in fact seemed to be looking for her.

"Oh good, there you are. I was afraid you'd changed your mind." Vanora said warmly when they spotted her.

Miranda grimaced, "No, no."

"Thankyou for looking after them all yesterday," she gestured to the children around her, the girls were playing a clapping game whilst some of the older boys were wrestling, "They told me everything. You did a good job."

"That's fine, I had fun."

The mother smiled, brushing back Levon's hair, she was cradling him as usual, "So did they. I think they were all quite taken with you, you'll never escape them now."

Miranda laughed, "I'm glad to hear it." Her stomach growled and as an afterthought she asked, "You wouldn't be able to get me some food would you? I don't think they'll want me anywhere near the kitchens anytime soon."

They made arrangements, Vanora would go to the kitchens for food whilst Miranda looked after Gilly and his brothers and sisters and then they would head up to the top of the wall and wait for their lovers and father to arrive.

The afternoon past slowly, broken by the occasional hijinks of the children, and as time wore on other women began to appear. An attractive girl Vanora labelled scornfully as Lancelot's new lover leaned on the parapet and watched the horizon wistfully.

Miranda had long ago learnt, for better or worse, of Vanora and Lancelot's ongoing affair, something Bors vehemently denied as no doubt Lancelot's short term lovers did. When looking at some of the children though there was definitely reason for Bors to be concerned, Miranda had her suspicions about Gilly's parentage. He screamed Lancelot in both appearance and cocky personality even at such a young age.

It wasn't until the sun was around four in the afternoon that signs of the returning knights appeared. Spots became visible rounding hills on the horizon and grew into a group of horsemen followed by Roman cavalry and a small carriage. Miranda's heart leapt in her throat and counted.

_One, two, three, four… five, six and seven_. She let out a sigh of relief, as did Vanora as they came to the same conclusion, they were all safe. Everyone had survived.

* * *

**Yes there will be the return of Galahad next chapter, and we have gotten to the movie at last. I don't think there will be an incredible number of chapters left, I'd say we are two thirds of the way through. But don't quote me on that.**

**Pagan**


End file.
